


The Girl On The Screen

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Camgirl, Camgirl Trixie, Camgirl Trixie Mattel, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Rich Katya Zamolodchikova, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, rpdr, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Summary: Katya didn't usually visit these types of sites.She had clicked the link by accident, but the moment she had seen the blonde girl appear on her screen, she couldn't look away.Who would have known a coincidence could lead her to the love of her life?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 169
Kudos: 202





	1. Honey Brown Eyes

Katya Zamolodchikova was no ordinary woman, the 36 year-old was the owner of one of the largest hotel chains in the world, having started to build her empire at the mere age of 25. She was easily one of the richest women in the world, and one of the most powerful, despite being a very private person.

"Miss Zamolodchikova, here are the copies you asked for. Also, Mr Davis called to confirm that you would be attending the charity event next month, I informed him that you would." Katya's assistant said, placing a stack of paper on her glass desk.

"Thank you, Ron. You can head home for the day, enjoy your weekend." The woman said. Ron nodded with a thank you before leaving her office. 

Katya breathed out tiredly, the day had been long and exhausting, and she couldn't wait to go home for the weekend. The entire week had been a lot, so many deals falling through because apparently no one could do their jobs properly unless Katya was breathing down their necks or cursing them out in Russian. 

For some reason the Russian-thing scared them a lot, Katya figured it was because there were rumors that she was somehow a part of the Russian mafia. The rumors had sparked from the fact that Katya had built her empire so quickly, because of course if a woman with an immigrant father succeeds there has another explanation for it. God knows, a woman couldn't just work hard, be clever in business and succeed, no of course there had to be some shady behind the scenes bullshit. It was absolutely ridiculous, but at least it was somewhat entertaining to yell random Russian words at people and have them shaking in fear. It wasn't that she enjoyed psychological terror, but it was just entertaining to yell stuff like cotton candy or teddy bear and see people assume that it meant something awful, because no one ever bothered to actually ask or put it through a translator, simply because they believed a dumb rumor.

Katya packed up her things and went to close the tabs on her computer and turn it off, when she accidentally clicked a pop up. A camgirl site opened and a blonde, curvy girl filled her screen, the girl's soft moans filling her office. 

Holy fucking shit, this girl was hot.   
She was like a living Barbie - doll, yet every feature seemed completely natural. The girl had large breasts, a tiny waist, wide hips and and ass to die for, the tiny lingerie pieces on her form doing nothing to hide her body from view. A hand was in the girl's panties, her long fingers moving diligently inside her as sweet noises left her pink, plump lips.   
God, how Katya wanted to feel those lips against her own, wanted to replace those fingers with her own and fuck the pretty girl until she couldn't walk.

"Okay, calm down, Yekaterina... Jesus, I need to get laid." The woman said to herself as she shook her head at her own behvaiour. It had been over a month since she had slept with anyone, the job so demanding that she barely had any time for herself.

The curvy girl on the screen looked directly at camera and Katya felt all the air leave her lungs. Deep honey brown eyes stared up at her, their effect nearly hypnotizing her, before a sudden pop up came to hide the livestream from view. 

_**Welcome to TheDollhouse.com!** _

_**Join now for exclusive live chat and private rooms for only $3,99 a month!** _

Katya considered for a moment. She wasn't usually the type of person to go on such sites, but her mind felt entranced by those honey brown eyes, the sound of the girl's moans more sexy than anything Katya had ever heard. The thought of being able to chat with her or have private room with her made wetness drip down Katya's toned thighs. And so, the woman clicked on the subscribe button and wrote in her details.

"Chose a nickname..." Katya read off the screen, considering for a moment before typing in;

_**RedScare** _

She clicked her way back, returning to the page where the livestream of the blonde girl was shown, the name TrixieMattel sitting on the top corner of the screen. She clicked on the follow button for the girl's channel, seeing a bright smile coat the girl's lips moments later.

"Oh, we have a new follower, welcome RedScare."


	2. In A Dollhouse

Trixie Mattel was a Barbie pink fantasy, the human incarnation of the plastic toy, complete with a beautiful appartment painted pink from head to toe. She was the image of perfection to the public eye, and the image of sex and fantasy in bed. Trixie was the girl who you didn't think was real until you saw her. She was like a walking wet-dream. 

But the thing was...

Trixie Mattel didn't exist, not really.

Trixie Mattel only existed on camera, and in the bubble of LA. But outside of that, she was no one. 

Tracy Martel however, she was very much real, just no one who knew her would be able to tell you were she went. Tracy had run away home at the tender age of 16, her home life too chaotic to take. She'd spent the next couple of years working as a waitress, jumping from diner to diner, slowly moving from Milwaukee to LA.   
Once she reached LA, she had left Tracy behind, and started to go by Trixie instead to make it harder for anyone to find her. As she wanted to make herself into Malibu Barbie, she had chosen the last name Mattel after the toy company, liking the way her initials still remained the same. 

Tracy Martel was a worn out, tired and sad girl who had looked for a way out.  
Trixie Mattel was a shining star, beautiful and confident, with her whole life in front of her.

Tracy was her past, but Trixie was her future, and her future was already turning out pretty great.

After moving to LA she had signed up for a camgirl site, not the most well-respected profession but a good way to earn a lot of money, especially for someone who didn't finish high school. The site took a percentage, but not too much, and Trixie was more than popular enough to handle the loss. Luckily for the girl, she loved two things more than anything; attention and masturbation, and her job provided both along with a salary. Girls who clearly enjoyed livestreaming always made more on the site, and Trixie loved it with her entire soul.

She stripped down to her underwear, wearing only a light pink lingerie set which bearly covered anything, garders and white sheer stockings. The outfit showed off all the right curves and highlighted her tiny waist and thick thighs. She looked amazing and she knew it. 

The girl placed a couple vibrators, lube, and some other toys on her bed, not knowing what her audience would be in the mood for. She was honestly just hoping they'd be more girls watching her soon, her audience was currently far too male for her very gay ass. Still, they tipped well and they couldn't actually do anything to her other than type, the barrier of the screen providing anonymity for them and safety for her.

She propped her laptop on her bed and started livestreaming, smiling when she saw people flood the stream straight away, feeling extra proud as she saw some of her fellow streamers loose viewership as she logged on.

_**urdaddy** : Wanna bend you over in that outfit, bet that ass would look nice around my cock_

_**KittyGirl** : omg, thought you wouldnt be streaming today! so happy!_

_**rkhard4u** : you really are the hottest trixie. if i lived near you, you'd never have time to stream. would fuck you all day, babygirl_

_**r4ady4action** : Oh, I wish I could get a girl like you, wanna fuck you so bad_

_**DrB1tchcr4ft** : show boobs_

Trixie had a feeling that people got more cringy when typing in comment sections just to try to get noticed, but she still appreciated all her comments, even the gross ones. 

"Hi everyone, did you miss me? I bet you did, I saw how some of ya'll left other cams to watch me. You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Trixie said teasingly, seeing comments confirm her remarks. 

"Well, I'm feeling very horny. I really need you guys to help me cum. You gonna do that, huh? Gonna help fuck me until I can't think straight?" She said as her hands went to squeeze her large breasts through her bra as she looked over the comment section.

"Mhm, I see a lot of you feeling up to it, and some suggestions. A lot of you guys want me to finger myself. Well, you know the rules, it's tip jar time. I'll start it off easy because I'm feeling very nice. Get it up to 300 bucks and I'll put two fingers in, fuck myself good and well for all of you." She lowered her voice at the end of the sentence, knowing it would make her sound more seductive. 

Reaching the goal took no time at all and so she reached into her panties and pushed two fingers in between her folds. She moaned loudly, her body so naturally sensitive that the girl had no need to fake it which was part of what people liked so much about her. Trixie's moans were needy and alluring, and never appeared put-on.

She looked up, staring directly into the camera as she moved her fingers in and out, knowing how important eye contact was to many.

A few minutes later an alert went off, informing her that she had a new follower

_Congrats! **RedScare** just followed you! _

"Oh, we have a new follower, welcome RedScare." She said softly through her moans, trying to being respectful towards this new follower, hoping they'd be a good tipper and also hoping that this one was a woman. The name was unique, but gave nothing away. Still, Trixie couldn't help but find herself intrigued by the follower, especially when the person's first comment popped up on screen.

_**RedScare** : Your eyes brought me here_


	3. A Crowd Of Thousands

"My eyes, Red? Really? Haven't heard that before, but thank you." The girl on the screen said.

Katya hoped it wasn't too cringy, feeling slightly panicky about it afterwards, as this was completely new to her. Even more embarrassing was the fact that she was sitting in her office after hours, watching a girl who was without a doubt at least 10 years younger than her, fuck herself on camera. Still she couldn't look away, the brown eyed girl the personification of her sexual desires, each moan and subtle movement leaving Katya transfixed. 

As Trixie was tipped enough to take off her bra, Katya gripped the armrests of her swivel chair, groaning at the sight of those large boobs and the girl's puffy, pink nipples. In that moment she hated that this was an online show, wanting nothing more than to be able to feel the girl's breasts in her hands and suck on the swollen nubs.

Katya pulled her skirt up to rub herself through her panties, the soft fabric drenched from watching the camgirl. The girl seemed ethereal, which was insane considering she was literally fucking herself in front of thousands of strangers, and yet she moved so gracefully, her moans so raw and real, and her eyes so deep and innocent. Katya felt as if she could look into those honey brown orbs forever.

"Well, it's between the purple vibrator and the tail, I think we need another vote. Unless, anyone has any other suggestions... Our new friend Red has been very quiet. What do you want me to do?" Trixie said seductively. 

The Russian hotel owner coughed in shock when she heard the girl ask for her opinion specifically. Why did Trixie care what she thought? Still, as the thought of having any sort of control over the girl's actions was a huge turn on for her, she quickly typed a response after looking over the objects spread out on Trixie's bedsheets and noticing an object sat on her floor.

_**RedScare** : There's a nice mountable dildo sex pillow next to the bed, isn't there? Why don't you put a plug in and ride the dildo for us until you cum, make your titties bounce all prettily. I bet you'd like having both your holes filled._

Katya hoped it wasn't too much, but the image of Trixie desperately fucking herself on a mountable dildo was filling her mind, removing all sense of embarrassment or worry. Any worries she did have were also quickly removed as the brown eyed girl gripped her tits in her hands, flicking her nipples and moaning as she read the comment out loud. 

"Oh fuck, that sounds good. I'd love to be stuffed full, shit. Well, tip generously if you want it to happen, let's go for 2000 bucks, I know you guys can reach it." Trixie said confidently. 

The blue eyed girl was about to tip, wanting to support her own suggestion. But to her surprise, Trixie's viewers reached the goal before her own 200 dollar tip was registered.

"You guys really liked that idea, didn't you? We went all the way up to 3000, thank you so much." The Barbie-doll said as she retrieved the sex pillow. It was shaped like a ruleaux triangle and had a large black dildo sticking up from it's middle. 

Trixie grabbed the lube and a silver buttplug, shoving everything else off the bed, and taking her panties off, only letting her garter belt and stockings remain. Katya wanted to jump through the screen when the girl turned her perfect, plump ass towards the camera, drizzling some lube over her puckered hole before pushing the plug in slowly as she released a deep moan.

"Fuck, that feels good. Thanks Red." Trixie said with a wink as she turn back around. 

_**RedScare** : You look so fucking pretty with that inside you. _

Trixie drizzled some lube on the dildo, stroking her hand up and down the shaft to spread it, knowing it would excite her male audience, before she situated herself on top of it and started to ride it. She remembered Red's request and leaned back so her titties would bounce with each thrust.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum so quickly, I feel so full." She whined out, feeling her high nearing as she had been fucking herself with her fingers for ages already.

Katya groaned as she watch the sinful display, loving the way the girl's movements made her body shake delicately. Her hand slipped underneath her own panties, soon fucking herself with two fingers whilst she watched Trixie ride the dildo greedily.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, ah-I'm cumming!" Trixie moaned out in a highpitched tone, slowing her movements as she rode out her high. She didn't climb off however, instead pushing herself down, letting the dildo fill her completely as she looked through the comments, seeing tons of praises. 

An alert popped up on screen and made Trixie stop breathing for a second.

_**RedScare** has requested a private chat_

Katya was nervous, super nervous about the request, but she needed to talk to this girl one on one, needed to be the only one in the room with her, needed to know who she was.

Seconds later an alert popped up on Katya's screen.

_**TrixieMattel** has approved your request for a private chat_


	4. Bright Red Scare

_**TheDollhouse.com** would like to request the use of your microphone and camera, please click **allow** to continue_

Katya nervously stared at the message, having not realised that private rooms included actually getting on camera. That fact also made her wonder how many uncomfortable situations the camgirls on the site could have gotten into, allthough she supposed they might come to expect those situations after a while. The blue eyed woman pulled a mirror and her red lipstick out of her office drawer, combing through her blonde hair and reapplying her lipstick. She took off her blazer, leaving her only in a lacy black camisole and her skirt, before turning back towards the screen and pressing allow. 

"Holy shit..." Trixie whispered as she saw a stunning woman appear on screen. 

The curvy blonde's jaw dropped to the floor, she had hoped for RedScare to be girl, but this woman was above and beyond any expectation or hope she'd had. The girl had shoulder lenght blonde hair and bangs, strikingly blue eyes, prominent cheek bones, absolutely perfect teeth, and plump lips painted a deep shade of red.

"What?" Katya asked, unable to read if the doll's reaction was positive or negative.

"Ehm, you're just... fuck.. uh, you're like ridiculously hot. I was just like hoping for a girl, because, you know.. but god damn.." The brown eyed girl babbled, not being able to think properly. 

Katya felt a deep blush coat her cheeks at the thought of someone like Trixie, who was young and literally oozed seductiveness and confidence, finding her even mildly attractive. It wasn't that the blue eyed woman didn't consider herself attractive, but she did not see herself as attractive enough for the reaction her looks had sparked. Katya's eyes widened moments later once she realised what the doll said.

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" Katya asked in shock, hating the butterflies that appeared in her stomach as she awaited the answer.

 _"She's just a performer, Katya. Calm down."_ She thought to herself.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I'm assuming you are too, or that you're at least into girls, since you're sitting watching me in what looks to be your office." Trixie responded.

"Yeah, I'm very gay... Don't really know what that means, but yeah, I'm gay." 

Katya felt like slapping herself for how much of an idiot she sounded like, until Trixie released the most infectious laughter the older woman had ever heard. It sounded like the screech of a seagull and yet to Katya it was the most attractive noise in the world. 

"You're fun, I like you. Your little idea earlier was also really good, made me cum so hard." Trixie said, the tone of the conversation suddenly feeling hot and heavy. The brown eyed girl played with the top of the pink silk robe she had put on after her main show, the doll's hard nipples highly visible through the thin fabric.

"Would you like me to help you cum too, Red? You look so stressed, you've probably been in the office all day, haven't you? Touch yourself, babe. Let me help you let go of all that stress." Trixie spoke softly and sensually. 

"Fuck Trixie..." Katya whispered as her hand went under her panties, the girl pushing two fingers into herself again, Trixie's words getting her closer and closer to her high.

"I bet you're working so hard without anyone to take care of you. Fuck, if I was there baby, I'd crawl up under your desk and eat you out. Wouldn't you like that, Red?" Trixie said, dropping her robe and sitting back as she started rubbing her clit to the sight of the blue eyed girl on the screen.

"Oh god, yes. Fuck, you're so hot." Katya moaned as she rammed her fingers in and out of herself, her eyes never leaving the doll's perfect body which was now layed bare. 

Under any normal circumstances, Trixie would have pushed for tips before dropping the robe and again before touching herself, but the woman on camera had made her forget all about that. All Trixie could focus on was how strong the girl's tattooed arm looked as she pounded into herself, the muscles flexing deliciously. The brown eyed girl found herself wishing she could have met the woman somewhere else, then she could have asked her out for a drink and taken her home at the end of the night, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. 

Trixie reached on hand up to massage her breast, occasionally pinching or flicking the nipple as her other hand worked mercilessly on her engorged clit, the pressure building as she neared her second orgasm of the night. 

"Holy shit, you're gorgeous... Wish I could touch you.. fuck.." Katya moaned out as she marveled at the sight of the girl.

"Uhhh, I'd let you touch me anywhere.. let you fuck me so good, want you to fuck me. Shit, I wish you were here." Trixie whined needily. Usually such statements would have been exaggerated bullshit, but this time it was one hundred percent true. Trixie wanted nothing more than for the woman to fuck her.   
To let those red lips worship her body.  
To let those strong arms throw her on the bed  
To let those long fingers pound into her. 

"Oh my god... ah Triiixiee!" Katya yelled out as she came harder than she had in ages, feeling extremely grateful that her room had thick walls and that everyone but the security guards and her driver, would have already left the building.

"Uh...Aah, fuck.. I'm cumming!" Trixie moaned as liquid squirted out. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red at that. She usually never squirted during privates, and even in the main shows it only happened occasionally.

What the hell was this mystery woman doing to her?

_**RedScare** tipped you 3000$_

Trixie stared at the screen in shock. No one ever tipped that much, and especially not in one transaction. This woman was quickly becoming her favorite viewer. 

"Oh my god, thank you. You didn't have to tip that much you know? Or at all really." The doll said honestly, as she would have been more than happy to do the private for just the small extra fee the site demanded. Well, really she would have been happy to do it for free.

"I wanted to, that was amazing, so thank you." Katya said with a smile, her bright white teeth showing.

"I hope you'll come back, not because of the money, just because I really enjoyed myself." Trixie said, feeling unaturally shy all of a sudden.

"I definitively will. I've never been on sites like this before, honestly I just clicked a pop-up by mistake, but I'm very glad I did now." The Russian spoke sincerely.

"Well, that makes me happy to hear. I hope I helped remove some of the week's stress, and I hope you'll have a good weekend." The brown eyed girl sweetly. 

"It really did, thanks, and I hope you have a good weekend too." Katya said, feeling wierd at how normal the conversation was considering what they'd just been doing. She clicked to end the session, figuring that Trixie also had things to do when the girl's voice rang out through the computer speakers once more;

"Wait, before you go, what's your name? If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me, of course.."

"It's Katya." The blue eyed girl responded, an adorable smile spreading on the doll's lips at the reply.

"Katya.. Well, then, I'll see you soon, Katya." Trixie said.

"See you soon, Trixie." The other woman replied before ending the session.

Trixie sat back in her chair, worn out and slightly sore, but with a bright smile on her lips as red lips and blue eyes circled in her mind along with a foreign sounding name;

_Katya._


	5. Type and Search

_Katya_

That name had taken over Trixie's entire life. The entire weekend had passed with dreams about the mysterious blue eyed woman. The brown eyed doll had touched herself to the memory of Friday's private more than she'd like to admit. Moans of the blue eyed girl's name filling her bedroom, her shower, and her living room all throughout the weekend.

Trixie wondered who the woman was, who she really was.  
She had looked older than the doll, which was even more of a turn on as Trixie loved older women. Older single women were usually more comfortable in their sexuality, and also didn't feel the need to go out to clubs every single night. Trixie liked clubs, but only on occasion.

The doll suddenly realised that she didn't even really know if Katya was single. Trixie had just assumed she was, but really the girl could just be in a boring relationship or something.   
Besides, it wasn't as if Trixie would ever be anything more than a fantasy on screen that people masturbated to. Still, she couldn't help but hope that Katya was indeed single and that they'd somehow start dating. Unrealistic, but hey, a girl can dream, right?

Trixie figured that Katya had to be someone important, or related to someone important.   
Who else would have enough money to tip a camgirl $3000 and act like it was nothing more than pocket money? How many people were even called Katya? There couldn't be that many, at least not in the US, right? The name sounded foreign, but Katya had sounded American. Well, if Katya even was her name, for all Trixie knew it could be fake. Afterall, she herself used a fake name.

They say curiousity killed the cat, but Trixie was like Alice and couldn't help but jump down the rabbit hole. And so, she quickly typed _"Katya"_ into Google, hoping the girl would be well-known enough to have a Wikipedia page or something.

"Holy shit.." The brown eyed girl said as she saw a ton of results and the familiar woman's face come up.

_**Katya Zamolodchikova** _

_Born:  
Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova  
May 1, 1984 (age 36)  
Boston, Massachussetts, U.S._

_Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova (Russian: Екатерина Петро́вна Замоло́дчикова) is a Russian-American business woman and investor. She is the owner of the Zamo International, which operates 7,484 resorts, hotels and other properties in 130 countries and territories around the world. In 2019 Zamo International was declared the world's 2nd largest hotel chain by number of available rooms._

_As of September 2020, Zamolodchikova was listed by Forbes as having a fortune of US$33.5billion, making her the 5th-richest woman in the world, and the 28th-richest person in the world._

_Zamolodchikova started building her chain at the age of 25 with The Zamo Hotel in Boston, Massachusettes._

Trixie sat back in shock.

Katya wasn't just rich.   
Katya was a fucking billionaire.

She would be lying if that didn't make her stomach drop, any hope of dating Katya dissappearing, because why would someone like that spend time on someone like Trixie?

She clicked away from the Wikipedia page and looked through photos instead, marveling at the beautiful woman. There was an elegance over her, the woman in some pictures almost seeming regal. Her bone structure mixed with her bright blue eyes created an intensity and strenght, almost daring you to challenge her power. 

Trixie wondered why someone like her had even bothered looking at a cam-site. Katya had stated that it was her first time, but honestly why even stay on the page? How and why was someone so sexy, so genuinely nice, and so rich and powerful, not just at home getting railed by her girlfriend? If it was up to Trixie, that girl would never have time to watch other women, on- or off-line.

"Stop it, Trixie. She's just a viewer, don't get any ideas." The girl told herself as she shook her head as if it would make the thoughts fly out of her brain. It didn't work tho, the name still repeating itself in her mind like a mantra.

_Katya_

_"Oh, how I wish I could have been yours."_ Trixie thought as she closed the laptop.


	6. Love Bullet

It had been a week, and still no sign of Katya. Trixie didn't know what she was expecting, even if the woman had said she would be back, it was ridiculous to expect that someone like that had time to waste on watching a camgirl.   
The brown eyed girl almost felt as if their roles were reversed as she herself had spent a ridiculous amount of time staring at photos of Katya.

She had been livestreaming for about an hour already and she was pretty sure that her audience could sense something being off. The girl was distracted, her mind somewhere else even as she fucked herself with a rabbit vibrator. That was until a familiar name showed up in the comment section.

_**RedScare** : Fuck, I missed watching you.. You look so hot, Trixie. _

Trixie felt butterflies fill her stomach as her own hands touching her were mentally replaced with Katya's, her high reaching her abruptly now that she knew the blue eyed woman was watching. As she came down from her high a notification showed up on her screen, making her thank all gods of every religion.

_**RedScare** has requested a private chat_

Trixie quickly threw on a robe, tying it tightly as she felt oddly vulnerable, before pressing accept.

Katya was nervous, extremely nervous. She had been missing Trixie's shows all week thanks to fucking idiots who could not do their jobs right, and she felt wierdly bad about it, almost feeling as she had lied to the brown eyed beauty. She felt ridiculous.   
She was so hung up on a girl she knew nothing about. Not only that, but she knew the chances of the girl even being single were slim to none, because honestly, how the fuck would someone like Trixie stay single?   
The blue eyed girl didn't even want a private for sexual reasons, she genuinely just wanted to talk to the doll without the watchful eye of her other followers.

"Hi." Katya said, her tone clearly nervous.

"Hey." Trixie replied, equally adorably anxious. "I haven't seen you in a while." The doll added in a mumble, hating how needy and bratty she sounded as Katya had absolutely no commitment to her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry. Work has been crazy, had to clean up the mess other people made so I couldn't make your shows." Katya said, not really sure why she felt so bad about or why she was apologizing. 

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense... Also, you don't have to apologize, you don't owe me anything." The brown eyed girl said honestly. 

"I know, but still, I just wanted you to know, I guess..." The other woman laughed nervously.

"I missed you." Trixie blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean, I missed not seeing you in the comment section." She added quickly, trying to make it less akward.

 _"Jesus Trixie, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're never like this!"_ She thought to herself. 

"I missed you too to be honest.. I don't know if that's wierd, but yeah.." Katya admitted, breathing a sigh of relief when a cute smile appeared on the doll's lips along with a soft blush. The blue eyed girl didn't understand how someone who was the literal definition of a walking wet-dream, could be so remarkably adorable.

"I'm glad you did, it makes me feel less wierd myself." Trixie giggled. "I thought about you alot you know.. Do you wanna know how much you affect me, babe?" The girl added in a deeper, seductive tone which instantly made Katya's thighs clench together.

"Tell me." The blue eyed girl said in barely more than a whisper.

"I fucked myself the entire week while imagining it was you doing it."

Katya could feel her panties get soaked from the statement, a thousand images of Trixie moaning her name filling her mind, a million fantasies about feeling those curves pressed against her own body consuming her thoughts.

"Fuck Trixie, that's hot." Katya groaned out.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, even during my shows. I've either been thinking about you or been distracted by you not being there." The girl confessed, feeling embarrassed but also unable to keep the words from flowing out.

"Holy shit.. are you serious?" The red lipped woman responded in shock and lust, her pussy clenching at the thought of Trixie fucking herself in front of strangers while thinking about her. 

"Mhmm, I need you so bad, Katya... "


	7. Step Out The Flames

_"Mhmm, I need you so bad, Katya..."_

"Show me. Show me how much you need me." The blue eyed woman said, staring at the screen religiously as the doll slowly unwrapped the robe from her body as if the fabric was the only barrier between them.

Trixie leaned back on the bed, her hands going towards her breasts as she spread her legs towards the camera. Her legs glistening with her own juices, her pussy wet and throbbing for attention. 

"Finger yourself." Katya demanded in a deep voice as she sat back on her own bed, pulling off her uncomfortable jeans and her warm sweater, leaving her only in deep red lace underwear.

"God, you're so hot." Trixie moaned as her fingers went to her dripping core. Katya was gorgeous, all tattoos and toned muscles. The brown eyed girl wanted nothing more than to eat Katya out and be crushed between her strong thighs, and she let out a high pitched whine as she realised she was not ever gonna be able to do so. She rammed her fingers inside herself harder at a quick pace, almost punishing herself for not being able to touch the other woman. 

Katya reached for a vibrator in her drawer, placing it directly on her clit as she gripped her perky boob with her other hand, her eyes never leaving the provoking display on the screen. She groaned as she watched the curvy doll's back lift off of the mattress, feeling each whine and moan coming from those Barbie pink lips draw her closer towards the edge.

"Fuck Katya, ah, I want you to fuck me so bad. Fuck I wanna feel you inside me. Aah, God, fucking shit... it feels so good.. so good when you watch me... A-Ah-I'm cumming. KATYAAA!" Trixie yelled as she released onto her fingers and the sheets below her. 

Katya was speechless, her own orgasm having hit her like a train once she heard the other girl moan her name.   
A sudden sense of sadness filled her as she realised she'd never get to hear that angelic voice moan her name unless it was through a fantasy world on screen. 

_"Stop it, Katya. You need to stop this silly crush. She wouldn't be interested in you outside of this. She only likes you because you're fairly attractive and a woman. She's probably not even single."_ Katya scolded herself internally.

They didn't say anything for a while, Trixie just cleaned up and put her robe on again as the vulnerable feeling returned. She'd never felt this way, especially not whilst livestreaming. She was always so confident about sex, but it felt so different with those clear blue eyes staring at her. Somehow she felt more naked than she had in her entire life.

"I have to admit something." Trixie said, as she sat down a little closer to her laptop.

"What?" Katya asked with a soft smile.

"I kind of googled you... I figured Katya wasn't the most common name and that you were probably kind of important.. and I kind of wanted to see your face again... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to pry..." The doll replied nervously, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Trixie, it's okay. It doesn't really matter, and if it did then it would have been my fault for giving you my real name. I actually find it kind of flattering." The blue eyed woman assured her.

That was a lie. Katya didn't find it kind of flattering, Katya found it completely mindblowing that the girl was interested in finding out more about her. She was internally screaming at the fact that the woman wanted to see her face. However, she'd never admit to it as it was far too cringy and would probably creep the poor girl out.

"Okay, good. Thank god, I was really worried. Also... and again I'm really sorry to pry, but your page says nothing about relationships. But like, how the fuck are you not married to some supermodel or celebrity?" Trixie said, again feeling unable to stop herself from blurting out whatever crossed her mind.

"Oh, well, I guess I just haven't really had much time for dating, and I haven't met anyone that interested me enough." Katya said, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"So... you're single?" 

"Ehm, yeah... How about you?" 

Katya had to ask, if only to convince herself that Trixie was indeed not available. She knew that she could quit childishly obsessing over the camgirl if she knew the doll was in a happy relationship, so it was better to just get the answer now and move on. However, the response was not what she had bargained for.

"I am too, kind of for the same reason.. and well, also the whole camgirl-thing." Trixie told her.

And that was the moment Katya knew;  
 _she was absolutely fucked._


	8. Six Impossible Things

The next month went by with the same routine. Whenever Katya couldn't make the livestream, Trixie would be completely distracted, and whenever the girl could make it, they'd follow it up with a private show. Trixie had even started streaming every day in the hope that Katya would be able to make more shows, the mysterious hotel mogul taking up her entire life.

"Trixie, you need to get out of this fucking appartment." Her best friend, Kim told her strictly.

Kim was a makeup artist that Trixie had met not long after moving to LA, and the pair had quickly become close. Trixie liked that the Korean girl would always be brutally honest, that was, except on this specific occasion.

"But, I have a stream tonight." The doll replied. 

"I know, you've been doing them daily and it's starting to become very obvious that it's somehow related to whoever that RedScare person is." 

"You watched? Ew Kim." Trixie deadpanned.

"Trix, no one's seen you. You haven't been answering texts or calls. So yeah, obviously I checked the stream, I needed to know if you were alive. But I didn't need to stay for long to figure out what the fuck was going on, your comment section was full of people pointing it out. Honestly thank god, because I do not wanna see your orgasm face." Kim said.

"Okay, so maybe it's gotten a little out of hand... I just, I can't stop it..." The Barbie said as she sat down on her couch.

"So who is she?" The Asian woman asked, sitting down next to Trixie.

"Her name is Katya, Katya Zamolodchikova... She owns like a gazillion hotels all over the world, so she's very much, extremely out of my league. But she is so fucking gorgeous, and sweet, and funny, and I can't stop thinking about her, and I hate myself for it..." The blonde girl said sadly. 

Kim wrapped the doll up in a hug, hating seeing her usually confident and happy-go-lucky friend feeling so insecure and upset. 

"Oh, Trix... How about we go out tonight, huh? Forget the stream, forget Katya, forget everything. Let's gather the girls, get drunk, flirt with strangers, and dance the night away. What do you say?" 

"That sounds good." The doll answered meekly.

"Okay, you go get dressed, and I'll call up the others." Kim said, earning a simple nod in response.

Trixie headed into her closet and picked out a skin tight, hot pink, latex dress that hugged every curve of her body. She grabbed some matching heels and started doing her makeup. A while after, Kim came into the room, praising Trixie's outfit before helping herself to an outfit out of the doll's closet. Soon enough they were all dressed and ready to go, Trixie feeling like she had a life outside of her appartment for the first time in a while.

Maybe Kim was right, maybe this would be good for her.   
A night with her friends couldn't hurt, right?  
At least she'd get her mind off Katya, get to hang with other people, and not spend the night fucking herself sore in the hope that the blue eyed woman would at some point join her stream.

They headed to Krisis Kontrol where their friends Naomi, Jaida, Courtney, and Amy were already waiting for them. Krisis Kontrol was a club in Downtown, they'd been there before as it was one of the hottest clubs in LA, but it had been a while since Trixie had gone. 

It was even more incredible then she remembered. Deep red walls with black accents, a large main dance floor surrounded by booths, and a staircase that lead up to the VIP section. Trixie had been to the VIP section once, remembering that it too had a divide, being split into general VIP and then the special area with a large booth that belonged to the owner, whom she did not know the name of. There were also corridors all throughout the building that lead into smaller rooms where you could get away from the booming music. In addition there was an outdoor area in the back with a bar where people could freely smoke or get some air.

Krisis Kontrol really was special tho, on the walls and tables there were countless random nicknacks like two headed ducks, tiny hands, a large owl with no eyes, broken tv's, large tarot cards and more. In addition, many of the smaller rooms had insane details like the furniture being made with fake human feet rather than legs, carnival mirrors in different sizes, and walls that made the rooms seem askew. The club somehow managed to seem like something from Alice In Wonderland mixed with a horror movie, and yet it managed to appear chic and elegant.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Trixie told her friends after they'd settled into a booth near the dance floor. She walked over to one of the total six bars within the club, ordering a shot of vodka and mojito before turning around to see the one person she was trying to mentally escape for the night.

_"Katya?"_


	9. Stuck On You

_"Katya?"_

The blue eyed woman stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that voice. Even without the sound distortion of the camera she'd reckognize that warm voice anywhere.

"Trixie?" She responded. And sure enough there she stood, the woman of Katya's dreams.

Katya felt her jaw drop to the floor as the viewed the young girl's attire, the tiny latex dress leaving little to the imagination and pushing the girl's tits up, her cleavage on full display. The camera fully also did Trixie no justice, the girl being at least 100 times as beautiful in real life.

"Oh, who's this, huh? Why don't you join us and keep me company, doll face?" A male voice behind Katya said, the statement and tone making Trixie visually uncomfortable.

Katya turned around to face the man that she was there to discuss an investment with. Her eyes glared at him as if he had just killed her brother as she stepped closer.

"Talk to her like that again and I swear to God you can forget any hope of this deal going through. You need me, not the other way around. I'll happily get you kicked out if you can't act properly." She said in an ice cold tone, the man looking absolutely terrified.

Trixie couldn't help but think about how similar it seemed to how a girlfriend would act, and she suddenly became a mix of flattered and aroused.

"I have to go, but I hope to see you later. If that's not to invasive?" Katya told the brown eyed girl sweetly.

"It's cool, I should rejoin my friends anyways. And no, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll probably be on the dance floor or in the booths nearby." Trixie replied with a slight blush.

"Oh, I can get you into VIP if you want." The blue eyed woman responded as if it was the most normal thing. Trixie only realised a moment later that to Katya, it probably was.

"Oh no, that's fine. Thanks for offering tho." She replied, not wanting to seem like she was using the woman.

"Okay, I'll look for you on the dance floor then." Katya said with a wink before joining her party of mostly men.

Trixie's eyes followed her and widened as she realised the woman was walking straight into the owner's section.

"Holy fuck... Katya owns the club." She thought as she grabbed her drinks and went back to her table.

"What's up with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Jaida said as the doll sat down beside Kim.

"Well, I saw someone.. not a ghost tho." Trixie said, still in shock at the new discovery.

It wasn't that she didn't know that Katya was rich, but not until now had she fully come face to face with just how powerful the woman was.

"Who then?" Kim asked.

"Katya."

"Holy shit, she's here? Where?" Kim asked.

Trixie expected tons of questions from the others regarding who Katya was, but quickly realised that Kim must have already told them.

"In the owner's section." The Barbie responded.

"Wait, what? How the hell did she get in there?" Courtney asked.

"She is the owner."

"She owns Krisis Kontrol? Your little sugarmommy owns one of the hottest clubs in LA? You're serious?" Naomi said.

"Well yeah.. and she's not my sugarmommy." Trixie replied with a deep blush.

"Still, Jesus Trix, you hit the jackpot. Why aren't you up there with her?" The long legged girl said.

"Well, she had like a business meeting thing which seemed important, and she sorta invited us all to VIP but I didn't wanna seem like I'm taking advantage of her." The brown eyed doll said in an uncommonly shy tone.

"Firstly, you are too nice for your own good. Secondly, you are so fucking whipped." Kim told her.

"I am not!" Trixie argued before downing her shot. "I'm not whipped, as a matter of fact, I'm gonna find someone else to dance with right now." The doll added as she turned towards the dance floor.

However from behind her she heard Courtney agree with Kim.

"She's totally whipped."


	10. Casting Sharp Shadows

Katya couldn't focus on the conversation at all. The voices of the business men around her seemed muted. All her attention was on the Barbie doll who was grinding against men and women around her on the dance floor. Even in a huge crowd of people, in a dark room, that girl stood out as if she had a spotlight on her.

The blue eyed woman wondered if Trixie knew that every single person in the room wanted to either be her or fuck her. She wondered if the young girl could feel the eyes of strangers caressing her body. If she could feel their lustful stares undressing her.

"Miss Zamolodchikova?" One of the men said, pulling her back to the conversation. 

She knew she should be paying attention, after all she was deciding if she wanted to invest in their clubs. Katya had wanted to convert their clubs into something similar to Krisis Kontrol, but the men had insisted that it was too wierd, and so she told them to join her at the club so they could see the high demand first hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hall?" She said in a bored tone, her eyes daring him to call her out for not paying attention. Of course, the man still decided to do so. _"How stupid."_ Katya thought to herself.

"Whatya looking at, huh?" He asked as he got up and leaned on the railing, clearly more drunk than he himself thought, his eyes going directly to the blonde doll in the middle of the floor. "Oh, look it's lifesize Barbie, no wonder you weren't paying attention." He added with a smirk, making Katya want to rip his throat out.

"Oh, that walking blow-up doll from earlier? Fuck, she is one nice piece of ass. Bet those tits would look real nice with a dick in between them, or what?" Another man, Mr. Miller said with laugh, their "locker room"- tone completely disgusting to the Russian woman. 

"Yeah, bet that ass could use a good fucking too." Mr. Hall laughed out, and that was the final straw for Katya. The blue eyed woman abruptly stood up from her seat and pushed the man harshly into the railing, her hand at his throat. 

"What about; _talk to her like that again and I swear to God you can forget any hope of this deal going through_ , did you not understand?" The woman spat. 

"Miss Zamolodchikova. _Katya._ We're all friends here. And we weren't talking to her, we were just having a couple laughs." The man defended, clearly frightened. Katya very rarely got genuinely angry, but when she did, she was absolutely terrifying.

"I am not your friend, I have never allowed you to adress me as Katya, and you should never talk about women like that. Now, get out of my club." Katya responded in a calmer tone as she removed her hand and sat back down.

"Wait, what? But we still have plans to discuss." Mr. Wang interjected. The blue eyed woman shook her head slowly as a bored expression came over her features.

"We don't have anything to discuss. This meeting is over. And as you aren't respecting my guests, I want you off my property." She said, signalling for security. Moments later, four security guards came to escort the three men out. 

"Miss Zamolodchikova, you can't be serious? It was just a joke!" Mr Miller yelled, grabbing the attention of others in the VIP section.

"I'm dead serious. Get the fuck out and never talk about Trixie or any other girl like that again. I'm not giving a dollar to you assholes, so forget it." She said with anger seeping through every word.

"You'll regret this." Mr. Hall said as a guard started to push him away. Katya almost laughed at how pathetic it sounded. It reminded her of the silly threats of a Disney villain.

"Highly doubt that. Goodbye." She responded as the men were pulled down the stairs and out of the club.

"Sorry about that everyone, have a round on the house." Katya told the people in VIP who had been watching the uncomfortable display. 

Once calm had found the upper floor again, she went over to the railing and let her eyes wander to the dancing girl once more. That sinful angel who moved her body so deliberately and yet so freely, as if she both knew that all the eyes of the room were on her whilst simultaneously acting as if she was dancing around in her living room. 

Just then, a man came up behind the girl, pulling her close and letting his hand travel across her form. Katya saw the girl slightly struggle against the man's grip, and before she knew it, she was storming downstairs and ripping the man off the doll, holding his wrist in a painfully tight grip. 

"What is it today? Is it asshole day?" She mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"What the fuck? Who do you think you are?" The man yelled.

"I'm the girl who's gonna get you killed unless you get the fuck away from my girlfriend." She said dropping his wrist and giving him a sarcastic smile as she held out her hand and added; "Katya."


	11. Living Simply

The room was hot, Trixie's skin burning up despite how little she was wearing. She'd been dancing for ages, internally hoping that her favorite pair of ocean blue eyes were watching her, even tho she knew Katya likely had better things to do. The buzz of alcohol made her body feel electrified. She wasn't drunk, just more carefree than usual. 

Suddenly a man gripped her from behind, his arm going around her waist and his other hand traveling across her form. She'd been dancing with the people around her for a while, but there was a huge difference between playfully grinding on strangers and a guy holding her so tightly that she was unable to get away whilst groping her. Trixie was quickly becoming uncomfortable and slightly scared as his hand went to the hem of her short dress. But seconds later the man was completely removed from her body, a familiar woman standing in front of her with his wrist held in a painfully tight grip.

"What is it today? Is it asshole day?" She could barely hear Katya mumble, seemingly more to herself than anyone else.

"What the fuck? Who do you think you are?" The man yelled.

"I'm the girl who's gonna get you killed unless you get the fuck away from my girlfriend." The blue eyed girl said, dropping the man's wrist and giving him a sarcastic smile as she held out her hand and added; "Katya."

The man huffed and walked away as two security guards came to stand behind Katya, most likely trained for such situations and trained to protect the owner of their club. 

"You okay?" Katya asked as she looked over the doll's arms for wounds or bruises. Trixie wasn't sure why, as it was clearly unlikely that the man had injured her, but she did find the gesture adorably caring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we maybe head out to the small rooms tho?" The brown eyed doll asked, wanting a break from the booming music and wanting to take the opportunity to talk to the red lipped woman.

"Yeah, sure." Katya said, signaling something to the guards that made them step back before she took the doll's hand and let her out through one of the corridors to one of the small bizarre rooms. This one however was in a side hallway that Trixie had never seen before and required a key to get into which lead her to think that Katya had probably built this room for herself.

Trixie sat down on the red couch against the wall, this one also featuring legs made out of fake feet. The blue eyed woman however went to a closet in the corner which proved to be a mini bar.

"You want anything?" She asked as she pulled out a Red Bull for herself.

"Just water, I've had enough to drink." The doll said with a slight giggle. Katya quickled grabbed a bottle and handed it to the other girl as she sat down next to her.

"So, your private room?" Trixie asked as she took a sip of water.

"Ehm, yeah, kind of nice to get away from everything occasionally. I like to go an hide here." She laughed as she scratched her neck a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry about calling you my girlfriend by the way, like if that made you uncomfortable or anything... I just figured it was the easiest way to get that asshole to fuck off, and I was kind of already pissed because of the meeting I had." The blue eyed girl added after a while.

"Oh, I-I really, like I didn't mind.. It's fine." Trixie replied with a deep blush as hearing that word leave those perfectly cherry colored lips only made fireworks erupt inside her. 

"Okay, good. I was kind of worried I'd freaked you out." The blue eyed girl said. 

"No, not at all. What happened with the meeting by the way?"

"Uh, well, the men I was meeting with kind of made some inappropriate comments about you and I got pissed and told them the deal was off?" Katya admitted.

"Katya, you didn't have to cancel a business deal because someone said something about me. I'm a camgirl, I'm used to gross comments." Trixie said, feeling bad that she had potentially been the cause of the business woman loosing a major deal. However, she was also flattered and impressed that Katya put her, and actually just good behaviour in general, above money.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to be." Katya said in a sincere tone, making a sweet blush appear on the doll's porcelain cheeks once more. "Seriously Trixie, you deserve to be treated like a princess." She added after taking another sip of Red Bull.

Trixie felt her heart swell at that, moving closer to the other woman, their thighs barely touching eachother.

"Would you treat me like a princess?" She asked, lowering the tone of her voice a little.

"If you'd let me." Katya replied before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss, soft pillowy lips that tasted of cherries and alcohol meeting hers. Trixie's arms came around her neck, pulling her closer, her own hands wrapping themselves around the doll's tiny waist.

Katya swore she could have died happily for just experiencing that moment.


	12. Irresistible Flower

_"Take me home to yours."_

That was what the brown eyed girl had whispered as soon as they had pulled away from their kiss, sending shivers down Katya's spine. And so now here they were, sat in the backseat of Katya's limo, the drive feeling painfully long. 

Trixie's fingers felt itchy where they sat in her lap as she tried not to start something in the car. But Katya just looked so incredibly fuckable, the woman wearing a form fitting suit with nothing underneath the jacket, the swell of her breasts very much on display. The doll settled her hand on the other woman's thigh as she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Katya, I need you now." 

"We'll be there soon, baby. Just ten more minutes." The woman responded, having never done anything in public or similar situations, and feeling very nervous at the thought of doing something when her driver, who was also an older gentleman, could see them in his mirror.

"That's not soon enough." The younger girl sighed as she started kissing down Katya's throat. The warm, soft, wet touches of her plump lips working their way down towards the woman's collarbone where she sucked harshly, making Katya's thighs clench together as she failed to hold back a moan.

"Trixie..." The older woman said in a warning tone.

"Touch me. You know you want to... Touch me like I know you've wanted to during every show. Touch me as if I was yours, only yours." Trixie said in something of a mix between a whisper and a moan. The words seeming like a spell, carefully picked to put the other woman under a trance, urging her to give in.

Trixie's own hands traveled to the older woman's chest, reaching underneath the girl's blazer to squeeze the perky breasts she'd seen on camera so many times, moaning against Katya's neck as she massaged the soft flesh in her hands. When Katya still wasn't doing anything, the doll grasped the woman's hand and lead it under the short skirt of her dress until the long fingers reached her core, the only barrier being the thin fabric of a thong.

Katya groaned as she felt how soaked the girl was, wanting nothing more than to rip the tiny dress off of her and fuck her into oblivion right there in the car. Still, she held back, her fingers only touching the doll in a barely-there kind of way. Trixie made the most beautiful noises despite the very light friction, and Katya felt her own core drip at the thought of how responsive the girl had to be if this alone could cause such a reaction.

The blue eyed girl gripped the girl's chin, tilting it upwards to reconnect their lips, instantly moaning as their tounges danced around eachother. Unintentionally she started stroking the doll with more pressure making Trixie groan into the kiss as she moved her hips again the still mild touch of the other woman. The brown eyed girl's hand groped Katya's tit harder and pinched the engorged nipple, making Katya yelp, disconnecting their lips.

"Are you alright, Miss Zamolodchikova?" Her driver asked, alarmed by the noise, but luckily still keeping his eyes trained at only the road.

"Ye-Uhm, Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you, Frank." She responded, clearing her throat as she heard how gravelly her voice had become.

"I'm not okay, I need your fingers inside me." Trixie whispered before sucking harshly on Katya's earlobe.

"We're almost home, Trixie." Katya argued.

"Yes, so we have time." The doll argued back, pinching and flicking the older woman's nipple playfully.

"God, you're such a brat." Katya said before moving the girl's thong to the side and abruptly stuffing her with two fingers, the girl's wetness swallowing up the digits easily. Trixie moaned prettily as she buried her face in Katya's neck, soft puffs of air hitting the older woman's sensitive skin.

"Harder." 

"Are you always this demanding?" Katya asked the moaning girl.

"Please, Katya." The girl whined. But just then, the car came to a halt.

"We have arrived, Miss Zamolodchikova." Frank informed the business woman.

"Thank you, Frank. We'll be out shortly." She responded before sliding her fingers out of the needy girl and holding them up in front of the doll.

"Lick them clean." Katya demanded. Trixie wasted no time to do so, her warm tounge licking clean every inch of the blue eyed girl's fingers, moaning at the taste of herself as she looked up at Katya through her eyelashes.

"Good girl." The business mogul whispered as Trixie pulled back.

"Now, behave. I have staff at my house and they do not need to see my sex life, okay? We are honestly lucky if you haven't already traumatized Frank. So you are gonna behave until we are in my bedroom, understood?" Katya said sternly. Trixie nodded, clenching her thighs together at the dominant tone.

"Words, Trixie. Nodding is not a proper response." 

"Yes Katya." The doll replied as she dripped onto the leather seat of the car, the anticipation of the night to come making her body feel like sparks of electricity was running through it.


	13. Bodies Overlap

Trixie did keep her promise, not instigating anything as the pair made their way through Katya's house, or more accurately, mansion. However, as soon at they'd stepped foot into the blue eyed woman's bedroom, the doll attacked Katya's lips whilst she kicked the door shut. She pushed Katya up against the door, their tounges fighting for dominance, but Katya winning as she gripped the doll's ass hungrily making Trixie moan into the kiss.

"Get this fucking thing off me." Trixie said as they finally pulled away for air, having already tried and failed to pull off the latex dress by herself. 

The Barbie had expected Katya to just rip it off quickly. Instead however, the woman got on her knees in front of her, kissing her way up each leg, her lipstick leaving little red marks as she made her way towards the hemline of the garment. Katya's soft hands slowly rolled the latex up over the doll's curvy form, uncovering the girl's body bit by bit as if carefully unwrapping a gift. Her luscious lips followed, kissing the overheated skin as her hands continued to push the dress upwards.

Once she reached the girl's large breasts she pulled the dress completely off before attacking Trixie's cleavage with kisses and light bites as she unhooked the girl's bra and pulled the offending garment off. She took one boob in her hand, squeesing it and flicking the sensitive nub, as she sucked on the swollen nipple of the other, whilst the doll let out high pitched whines.

Trixie's hands went to Katya's jacket, unbuttoning it and pushing it down her shoulders, signaling for the girl to take it off which the woman did moments later. The doll marveled at the older woman's toned stomach and perky breasts, her thighs clenching together at the strong arms that were littered with detailed dark ink, arms that she was sure could easily pick her up and throw her on the bed.

The doll got down on her knees, kissing the skin above the older woman's hipbone, her honey brown eyes looking up for permission as she played with the button of Katya's slacks. With a nod from the woman above her, she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, the pants falling straight to the floor, leaving the girl only in her red lace panties. Katya stepped out of the slacks and kicked them away clumsily as Trixie got up, taking the blue eyed woman's hand and leading her towards the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

Katya suddenly pushed the doll down to the bed, searching the girl's gorgeous eyes for any doubt before pulling her thong off and pulling the girl's legs apart. She settled in between them, nipping at the soft skin of Trixie's thick thighs and blowing hot air directly unto her dripping center, making the girl squirm. 

"Please." Trixie moaned out.

"Please what?" Katya teased before going back to kissing, sucking and nipping the inside of the doll's upper thighs, so close and yet so far from where the brown eyed girl needed her most.

"Please just.. fuck..uuh." The doll spoke incoherently as the older woman's thumb came to just barely touch her clit.

"I don't know what that means." The blue eyed girl mocked with a smirk.

"God, just fuck me already!" Trixie yelled out as the other woman licked a thick stripe up the lenght of her labia. 

"Oh babygirl, please don't yell. Ask me nicely. Beg for it." Katya responded, one of her fingers tracing the outline of the younger girl's opening, yet never entering. The touch tormenting the needy girl below her.

"Please Katya, please fuck me. I need it. I need you. Fuck, I want you so bad, wanted you for so long. Please, fuck me." The girl begged desperately. 

"Good girl."

Katya pushed two fingers inside the girl, thrusting into her harshly, and curling her fingers upwards on occasion. The girl moaned like a pornstar, highpitched whines and groans leaving her Barbie pink lips as she groped her own tits. The older woman leaned in, introducing her tounge again.

"More, fuck please, more." Trixie begged. Katya however pulled away completely making the doll almost want to cry at the loss. 

"Turn over, hands and knees." The older woman said, being met with a look of confusion on Trixie's face.

"Now, babygirl." Katya said at the lack of reaction, slapping the girl's inner thigh for emphasis, the doll moaning at the action as it caused vibrations to her core. 

Trixie quickly turned on her stomach and got on her hands and knees, her wet pussy on full display for the other girl. Katya's fingers teased the opening and the doll unintentionally pushed back against the touch, but was met with a hard slap to her ass making her moan out in pain and pleasure.

"You're so pretty, Trixie. So pretty for me, so wet and puffy and ready. So desperate for my touch." Katya said as her eyes raked over the girl, trying to save every detail in her memory, the fact that the doll was even in front of her still seeming like a dream.

"Mhmm, need your touch, Katya. Please.." The girl whined. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Katya's fingers entered the girl again as she herself settled down on the girl's calf, grinding against it as she rammed three digits inside the needy girl. Her pace was quick, much quicker then before, each thrust hard enough to make the bed rock back and forth from the force. She slapped the girl's ass again, loving how it made Trixie scream her name in pleasure. 

"God, you fuck me so good. So fucking hard, uh, fuck, feels good. Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop, Katya. I'm so close." Trixie said as she pushed back against the older woman's hand. 

Katya grinded harder against the girl's leg as she felt the doll clench tightly around her fingers. She added yet another digit, increasing the tempo even further, thrusting her arm back and forth so hard and fast that she could feel her muscles cramp up.

"Ah! AH, fuck Katya. Holy shit! Ah-Ah baby, fuck! KATYA!" Trixie yelled out as she came, squirting onto the sheets and Katya's hand.

The older woman pulled back, halting her grinding movements despite not yet finishing. Trixie noticed and suddenly turned around, pushing Katya down against the matress and pulling off her panties before eating her out intensely. Katya's hand went into the voluminous blonde curls, her thighs nearly crushing the girl's head as the doll's tounge fucked her masterfully. 

"Holy shit, Trixie." Katya groaned as she pushed the girl impossibly closer to make her hot, wet tounge reach deeper inside her pussy. With a couple more thrusts of the doll's tounge and her nose putting pressure on Katya's engorged nub, the older woman came completely undone. 

Once they had come down from their highs, Trixie sat up a little awkwardly. She wasn't certain if she was allowed to stay, having experienced enough people that just wanted her out as soon as the sex was over. 

"Do you.. uhm, do you want me to go?" The brown eyed girl asked with a nervous and shy tone, a cute blush coating her cheeks. If you'd seen her, you would never have guessed she was the same girl who had been begging to be fucked earlier on.

"No!" Katya almost yelled, before realising how psycho that had sounded. "I mean.. please stay." She added, now sporting a blush matching Trixie's.

"Okay. I'll stay." Trixie replied with a soft smile, laying down next to Katya and falling asleep wrapped up in the safety of her strong arms.


	14. When The Time Comes

When Katya woke up she felt cosy and warm, Trixie's body hugging her like a koala. She looked so cute and peaceful, her adorable little nose scrunched up and almost all her makeup gone, revealing small light brown freckles on her face. Katya's hand came to brush through the girl's long blonde hair, smiling at the serene feeling she'd woken up with. So often she'd wake up feeling stressed about the day to come, but today she felt calm and collected. 

The blue eyed woman did wonder what would happen now tho, that subject making her anxious.   
Would Trixie go back to being a fantasy on the screen?   
Or would they keep in touch? Would they become friends? Start dating?  
All those questions roamed around in her overactive mind.

Katya never really did hookups, not really aware of what the common protocol was. She'd assume that Trixie did hookup with people quite regularly tho, allthough she feared thinking that might be judgemental thought on her part. 

It was insane, in so many ways she felt she knew Trixie so well, and yet if you asked her to say anything about the young girl's life, she'd have no answer. How odd to be so captured by a woman who was such a mystery. Trixie at least knew some things about her, she knew her job, where she lived, where she was born, her heritage, and more. Katya however, knew absolutely nothing about the doll except her sexuality, and her love for Barbie and the color pink.

And of course, yes, she knew Trixie was a camgirl. But that in itself also meant she knew that the Trixie on screen was at least partly a character. A simple fantasy created for the hungry minds of the people watching her.

As Katya's smoking urge arrived, she carefully unwrapped Trixie's arms and legs from her form, the girl cutely whining in her sleep at the loss of her teddy bear. The blue eyed girl made her way out on her bedroom balcony, lighting up a cigarette as soon as she stepped into the cold morning air. Below her cars roamed on a busy street, the early morning traffic already in full motion. She felt as if the world was moving but she and Trixie were still stuck in the hazy bubble of the previous night. The walls of protection around them so fragile, the real world already catching up.

Katya took a drag of her cigarette, gazing over at the beautiful girl in her bed as she imagined a reality where that was the view she could wake up to each morning.

How brilliant it would be to feel that comfortable warmth surround her.  
How lucky she would feel. 

Again the fact that this might be the only time she would get to see the girl in person and feel the doll's skin against her own filled her with a mix of fear and sorrow. Katya didn't want that reality, but she also couldn't blame Trixie if this turned out to be a one time thing. They'd made no promises, barely even talked, really... Trixie owed her nothing.

Katya looked towards the road again, the cars moving by like flashes of light. As her gaze moved towards the sky she found herself wishing she believed in God as her father did. For once in her life, she wished she could search some higher power for guidance. Dating Trixie wasn't impossible, but it was complicated... the world is complicated.

She heard a shuffling noise behind her as she inhaled once more, warm arms wrapping around her from behind as she breathed out, blowing smoke rings in the air. 

"Good morning." Trixie's sleepy voice mumbled cutely making Katya chuckle and place one of her hands above Trixie's, where it held onto her waist.

"Good morning, baby." The blue eyed girl responded warmly.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." The doll scolded in a childish tone.

"I know." 

"You wake up early." The girl yawned as she rubbed her head like a kitten against Katya's back, making the older woman smile. Katya could get used to mornings like that, and that feeling hurt her more than anything. For if Trixie said she wanted it to go no further, the blue eyed girl might just fall apart completely.

Katya put out her cigarette and turned around so she could wrap her arms around the lifesized Barbie doll. Her hands memorizing every dip and curve as she found the courage to ask the question she'd been holding in.

"Trix, will you go out with me?" 

"Of course I will, silly." Trixie replied with a beaming smile as she captured the older woman's lips in a deep kiss. 

"I don't know where this is gonna go, I don't know what it will be, or what you even want from it, but I swear I'll ma..." Katya babbled nervously as they pulled away, for some reason feeling the need to ensure the young girl that she wasn't wasting her time by giving her a chance.

"Katya shhh..." Trixie interrupted with a finger to Katya's lips. "We don't need to know, the answer will come in time."


	15. No Regret, No Roulette

The weekend had passed and by monday Trixie was streaming again, the girl in the midst of riding her sex pillow as she heard her phone ping with the notification sound she'd given Katya. She reached over, groaning as the dildo inside her pressed against her g-spot as she did so. 

_**1** new message from **Katya**_

_Would it be super wierd and awkward if I watched your stream?_

The message read, Trixie quickly typed out _no_ in response, knowing that the blue eyed girl always made her get more into it, which in turn earned her more money.

She rode the fake dick faster as she saw Katya enter the chat, her titties bouncing as the moved up and down the long rubber shaft. Notifications of large tip amounts rolling in by the second.

_**RedScare** : Hi baby. Fuck, you look so gorgeous, Trixie._

A simple typed message and soon enough Trixie was coming undone, slowing her movements down before sliding off the pillow. If it was a normal day, Trixie would probably have shut off the stream, but Katya was there now, and so she instead decided to ask for audience suggestions.

"Well, that's two, but I think I still have one more orgasm in me, don't you? So What would you like me to do?" She asked the chat, knowing fully well that there was only one person's opinion she'd actually listen to.

_**rkhard4u** : fuck yeah, this is why we love ya, trix. why don't you stuff stuff yourself with a vibrator and clean off that dildo for us, deepthroat that shit_

_**KittyGirl** : Make sure not to push yourself too hard, kitten <3_

_**DrB1tchcr4ft** : get the rabbit vibrator and your nipple clamps, bet that could push you over again_

Trixie barely even looked the comments over, just waiting for the instructions she knew would eventually come from the Russian-American blonde whom she adored so much.

_**RedScare** : No, no more toys. You don't need that, it will probably be too much anyways. Finger yourself for us instead, lay back and show us how you'd want to be fucked. Take your time, don't rush it._

"Once again, I'm liking RedScare's suggestion. I think we have a winner." Trixie stated. She knew her viewers had understood that something was going on, but guessed they just assumed Katya payed her well, little did they know that the pair were planning to go out to dinner together the following friday.

Trixie layed back on her bed, groping her own tits and arching her back off the bed as she slowly opened her legs, revealing her dripping core to the camera. She traced a finger down the lenght of her body before letting her hand massage her swollen clit in soft circles. Her body felt extremely sensitive, even the slightest touch threatening to send her over, but she was determined to give Katya a show.

She slowly inserted two fingers, her wetness instantly coating them in her thick juices. As she curled them upwards hitting her g-spot, her body jerked off the bed as she released a broken moan. 

_**RedScare** : Just like that, baby. You look so pretty, so pretty for all of us. You're sucha good girl, Trixie._

Trixie could almost hear Katya's deep voice whisper the words into her ear and the doll had to stop herself from moaning the woman's name. She started moving her fingers fast as she moved her thumb so it pushed against her clit. As she added another finger she felt her orgasm build for the third time that evening, the girl a whining mess as she chased her high. 

_**RedScare** : You're so close aren't you? Cum for us, babygirl._

"Ah fuck! Uh-uh-uh-god, I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming, aaah." Trixie moaned out, her brain turning to mush as she felt the room disappear around her, pleasure taking over completely.

By the time she removed her hand from herself she almost felt numb, completely wrecked by the three intense orgasms. 

Tons of praises and tips rolled in, but Trixie couldn't even get herself to thank them, too tired to do anything other than shut off the stream. Moments later her phone rang with a familiar ringtone.

"H-hi?" She said shakingly as she picked up.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Katya asked, and Trixie couldn't help but blush at the caring tone, her mind going back to when the older woman had checked her for physical injury despite knowing there'd be none. 

"Y-yeah I'm fi-fine, it was just alot. I-I'll be good soon." Trixie stammered out as she tried to level out her breathing. "Thank you for taking time to watch me tho, I'm sure you had better things to do." She added once she had calmed down more.

"Nothing is better or more important than you... On or off the screen, if I can see you, I'm there." Katya admitted, before scratching her neck awkwardly. "Sorry, is that too much?" The blue eyed girl asked, but the doll shook her head.

"No, it's nice."

 _"Too nice."_ Trixie thought, her fragile heart worried about what would happen if their date on friday went badly.

What would she do if Katya decided she didn't want her after all?

She'd told the woman so confidently that they'd decide where it would go in time, but in reality, Trixie wanted desperately for Katya to promise her forever. She wanted to be wrapped up in Katya's arms every morning. Wanted whatever they were feeling to turn into love.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you, but I really have to run. I can't wait to see you friday tho." Katya said, her smile evident in the tone of her voice.

"I can't wait either." Trixie said, trying not to let her nerves show.

"Talk to you later, Trix. Bye." The woman said as the sound of male voices could be heard in the background. Trixie figured Katya was probably still at her office, and had likely taken the opportunity to watch her during a break, which made her blush. The thought of Katya prioritizing seeing her, making her endlessly happy.

"Yeah, bye Katya." She said as she hung up with a smile on her face, feeling like a lovesick teenager.


	16. Chapter 16: The Reckless One

"The investors aren't happy, Katya. You promised them a club expantion. I don't know how you expect me to fix this." Andrew told the hotel mogul. Andrew was Katya's second in command and the only one except her assistant who wasn't intimidated by her.

"The investors can go fuck themselves, those men were pigs and I refuse to enhance the wealth of assholes like them." Katya told him leaning back in her office chair as she mumbled out; "Гребаные свиньи. Они заслуживают, чтобы их члены были отрезаны."

"What the hell did they say to make you act like this? They told the investors that you kicked them out of your club for no reason." The Asian man said as he sat down in a black leather couch in the corner of her spacious office. Katya kinda felt bad, knowing that she had fed Andrew to the wolves by not attending the board meeting in order to watch Trixie's stream the day before.

"I had more than enough reason. They offended a friend of mine, and continued to make disgusting remarks about what they wanted to do to her once we were in the VIP section." The woman explained.

"A friend? Really? Listen, I know that you'll speak up against people who act like that but you've never thrown out a multi-million dollar deal because of it. Who is she?" Andrew pushed. Katya knew better than to lie to him, he knew her far too well and would see through it in seconds.

"Okay, so I'm kinda seeing her. We're going out for dinner tonight." The blonde admitted. This seemed to peak Andrew's interest.

"Oh wow, you haven't gone on a date in ages. What's her name?" 

"Trixie, and honestly she's not like anyone I've ever met. She's adorable, sexy, shy, confident, and my god so damn gorgeous. She's a fucking enigma and I find myself wanting to figure her out." Katya said, speaking as if the girl was some magical being.

"Shit, she's really got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?" Andrew laughed out, making the blue eyed girl blush a deep crimson. "How'd you meet her?" He added.

Katya didn't know what to say. She could try lying, but she knew it wouldn't work, and yet the truth seemed too endlessly complicated to admit.

"Well... uhm.. I kind of.. I met her at a... a camgirl site.." The woman mumbled. "But we met by chance at my club after that and hooked up and..." She tried explaining once she saw the sceptical look in Andrew's eyes.

"A camgirl, really Katya? You threw away this fucking deal because some guys made sexual comments about a fucking camgirl?" The man said outraged. This pissed Katya off greatly and she stood up in anger.

"Firstly, they had no idea what she works as. Secondly, her being in the sex industry does not in any way mean that they have a right to talk about her like that! It is a job, not who she is! Thirdly, I threw away that deal because I didn't think I should be supporting people like them, so keep Trixie out of it." Katya yelled at him.

"Okay, fine, I get it, I was out of line. But still Katya, this girl could be using you for your money for all you know... And if people found out... shit, Katya.. If people found out who she is, what she is, it would be a fucking shitshow. Do you realise that? The board members would go nuts... The press would have a field day..." The man said in a calmer tone, seeming genuinely worried, and truthfully, it was his job to be worried.

"I really don't think she is using me, she knows I've got money, but she's not like that." Katya said. Andrew didn't look convinced, but mumbled an _okay._ "And it might be nothing, you know? We could go out tonight and find out that we're not compatible, or it could end in a week like so many of my other flings.." Katya added. 

She hoped it wouldn't be like that, but it could. In no universe could she see her own infatuation with Trixie blowing over, but she had no control over what the other woman would feel. Of course, if it lasted, all the points that Andrew had made could become an issue. 

But maybe people wouldn't find out? 

Maybe Andrew was just making a big deal out of nothing?


	17. Pieces of Memories

When Trixie walked out her door she was met by the familiar black limo and a stunning woman leaning against it. Trixie's heart nearly stopped at the sight, Katya was wearing a formfitting, short black dress with sheer sleeves, her hair curled more intentionally than usually and her lips coated in her signature deep red lipstick.   
They looked like polar opposites as Trixie had chosen a cute pink 50s dress, but somehow the Barbie thought that made them even more perfect.   
They were like Yin and Yang, she thought. They completed eachother.

"You look incredible." Katya said, giving the doll a quick peck before leading her into the limo.

"Thank you. You do too, like seriously absolutely amazing." Trixie responded as she leaned to put on a seatbelt, only to have the blue eyed girl lean over and do it for her when she couldn't get it to lock into place, making a deep blush appear on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Trixie mumbled embarrassed.

"You're welcome, baby." Katya replied sweetly, taking the doll's hand in hers, loving how perfectly they fit together.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination, a luxerious resturant on the outskirts of LA called _"где сбываются мечты"._  
It was a beautiful building, breathtaking even, all dark brick with intricate white detailing. It reminded Trixie of the pictures she'd seen of European castles, but of course, smaller.

Inside it had pure white walls covered with gold framed mirrors in different sizes, chandeliers of different styles and sizes hanging from the ceiling, small round rosewood tables, and antique chairs of every variety you could imagine. Trixie quickly understood why it was a restaurant Katya liked, having seen her love for chaotic furniture at the girl's club. 

"Welcome Miss Zamolodchikova, your table is ready for you." The hostess told them, leading them through the restaurant into a private room which had walls covered with climbing plants and twinkeling lights giving it a magical feel. The pair sat down as a young man entered the room. 

"This is Charles, he'll be your waiter for the evening." The hostess said.

"Thank you, Sasha." Katya told the woman before she bowed and exited.

"Here are you menues. Can I get you anything to drink?" The boy asked as he placed the menues down in front of them.

"How do you feel about champagne, Trix?" Katya asked.

"I've never had it, but I'd love to try." The doll answered cutely.

"We'll have a bottle of Cristal." The Russian-American stated.

"An excellent choice, I'll return with it in a moment." Charles said, turning around in an elegant motion and leaving the pair alone.

Trixie giggled as she took in her surroundings once more, each and every detail about the place fascinating to her. The doll had more than enough money, but not this kind of money.   
This was the type of place that normal people would splurge on going to maybe once in their lifetime, if even that.

"What does it mean, the restaurant name?" Trixie asked suddenly, pulling Katya's eyes away from the menu.

"It means _Where Dreams Come True_. This used to be an apartment building many years ago, Sasha's grandfather lived there. One night he asked Sasha's grandmother to marry him, she said yes, and therefor that place was where their dreams came true. They eventually started the restaurant and the rest is history." Katya explained.

"That's so sweet." The doll said in awe at the love story.

"It truly is. I mostly come here because they have the best Russian food in town and that reminds me of the meals my grandmother would make whenever we'd visit Russia. She's not around anymore so this is the closest I can get. Lord knows my dad can't cook for shit." Katya said, laughing as she reached her last sentence, making Trixie laugh too.

The doll felt a little sad moments later tho, wishing she could have had a similar relationship with her own family. How she wished she wouldn't have had to run away and get a fake name. How she wished she could see her grandpa and grandma again, not that she even knew that they were still alive.

"What about your family? You guys close?" Katya asked, unaware of how complicated of a question that was. Trixie just froze until she saw their waiter return.

"Oh look, the champagne is here." She said in false excitement, trying to avoid the question desperately. Unfortunately Katya saw right through her, and as the blue eyed woman knew little about the doll, the girl's reluctance to share something personal seemed important.

"Thank you, leave us for a moment. We're not ready to order yet." The blue eyed woman stated.

The boy exited right away, but did look a little confused. When he was gone, Katya leaned on the table, looking deep into the honey brown eyes of the doll across from her.

"Trixie? Why are you avoiding the question?"


	18. Trapped Inside Glass

_"Trixie? Why are you avoiding the question?"_

Trixie nervously looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers as she searched her brain for the right words. Breathing in and out deeply as she forced herself to find the courage.

She'd only ever told Kim about her family, no one else knew who Tracy Martel was and she had preferred it that way. But Katya knowing was only fair, especially considering all information about the blue eyed woman was readily available for Trixie at any time.

"Because my family isn't really my favorite subject to dicuss..." She said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, sorry. We can talk about something else if you want." Katya said as she saw how panicked the doll looked, crystal tears threatening to spill out from the honey brown eyes.

"No, it's okay. I can't tell you everything yet, it's just too much... But you deserve to know some of it at least. Truth is, my homelife was pretty shitty... Really shitty actually... So when I was sixteen I ran away, I felt I had no other choice... And so I made my way to LA slowly through waitressing at different roadside diners. My name isn't even really Trixie Mattel, to be honest." The doll admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed of not telling Katya her real name sooner. After all, how could she expect the other woman to be serious about her if she herself didn't at least attempt to break down her walls of protection?

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Trix, or well, I don't know if you still want me to call you that... I can't imagine what it must have been like to feel forced to run away at such a young age." Katya replied, nothing but worry and understanding in her eyes.   
There was no anger, judgement, or dissappointment, just genuine concern. 

"Trixie's fine, I prefer Trixie. Tracy is who I was, not who I am."

"I kind of figured you know, at least that your real last name wasn't Mattel. It seemed more like a name you'd choose because of Barbie. If you don't mind me asking, what's your real name?" The blue eyed woman asked. 

"Tracy Martel. I chose Trixie because I thought it fit me better, and Mattel yes, is because of Barbie, but also to keep my initials. But Mattel felt natural, and Barbie wasn't Barbie's real name either, you know? It's short for Barbara, she changed it when she left Wisconsin for LA. I guess I related to her in more ways than one, I'm actually originally from Wisconsin too." Trixie told her, feeling a bit lighter after the weight of her truth was lifted from her shoulders. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I pushed you, I guess I just felt nervous about knowing so little about you." Katya said. The guilt of having let Andrew's words and warnings affect her, filling her quickly.

"It's okay, I kind of feel better for telling you, and maybe one day I'll be brave enough to tell you everything. I hope someday I will. To answer your question tho, I was actually quite close to my grandparents, but I haven't seen them in ages. They're the only family I really find myself missing." Trixie said with a longing look in her eyes.

"Maybe you'll see them again some time." The other woman said, leaning over to take Trixie's hand in hers and squeeze it supportively.

"Yeah, maybe." The doll replied with a soft smile.

"Let's figure out what to order, yeah?" Katya said in a warm tone, as if speaking to a frightened child. Trixie simply nodded as she looked over the options. 

Charles returned at the request of Katya and quickly took their orders, the boy seeming slightly scared to make a mistake in front of the business mogul. Trixie somewhat found it endearing as he ran around. 

Katya filled Trixie's glass and her own with champagne and raised it to the air, the young girl following her lead.

"To new beginnings." Katya said with a kind smile and a look of admiration and care in her beautiful ocean blue orbs.

"To new beginnings." Trixie agreed, clinking her glass against Katya's.

The glasses chimed together like bells through the air, their melodious sound bringing peace to Trixie's beating heart.

The promise of a better future hanging in the air.


	19. My Destiny, My Gravity

The dinner was going great, the food was incredible and they were both slowly learning to know who eachother was. 

"So what about your family? You mentioned your grandma and I know your dad's Russian, but that's pretty much it." Trixie said with a smile as she dug into her dessert. 

"Well, they both still live back home in Boston. They own a costume shop together called Dorothy's Costume Boutique, which a lot of local drag queens shop at which I always thought was fun. Seriously, I wanted to be a drag queen when I was younger. They met back in college, dad was studying abroad, and then he moved here after meeting mom." Katya explained happily. 

Trixie envied that joyful look in the other girl's eyes, that love that poured out once they were mentioned. She wondered if she'd have been the same way if her stepdad never entered the picture. After all, her mom was never the issue, not really. 

"What are they like?" The doll asked.

"I mean, dad's Russian, so he is brutally honest, but he is also the kindest man I've ever known. Mom is fully the sweetest person alive, that woman has endless patience. I also really like that they've never been judgemental towards anyone. I think they can even be unreasonably accepting at times." The blue eyed woman responded.

"That's incredible. You must really love them a lot." Trixie said, as she thought about how different they were from her own parents.

"I do, I miss them a lot too. When I opened my first hotel in Boston, I never thought it would lead me here, and I never planned for it to. In a sense I think LA is still overwhelming to me." Katya said honestly.

"I think LA was freeing to me, but it is big and busy... Sometimes I really miss Milwaukee, especially how it looks in the autumn, all that fall foliage in red and orange. It's so beautiful." Trixie replied.

"You're from Milwaukee?"

The doll only then realised that she'd let it slip, not entirely sure if she had actually wanted the other woman to know where she was from yet.

"Uhm yeah." She said. Luckily, Katya knew better then to push for details this time, deciding that it was better to let Trixie tell her in time.

"Cool, by the way I can not say that word." Katya laughed.

"What word?"

"Foli... foilaige.. Foilage, no wait foliage, yeah foliage... I say foilage." The business woman admitted with a goofy giggle, making Trixie release her iconic scream-laugh.

"I'm obsessed with the fact that you can't say foliage." The doll giggled out. "By the way, did you ever do the poor people thing where you look up at the clouds and do shapes?" Trixie added.

"We did one better, we took a piece of black construction paper to catch snowflakes, and then we looked at it with a magnifying glass. We did it in catholic school, and do you know what the moral of the story was? Everybody's different." Katya wheezed out. 

"Aaaah! Oh my god!" Trixie yelled out, so loudly that Katya worried that the staff might start thinking that someone was getting murdered. "Also, you were in catholic school? Are you religious?" The doll asked as she calmed down from laughing.

"No."

"Okay." Trixie replied monotonely, making both of them break out in a fit of laughter again for no reason.

The night went on and soon they found that all the quirks that others would find annoying and the humor others wouldn't get, they both understood perfectly about eachother. They were far from similar and yet neither woman had ever met a person who just instantly got them like they got eachother.

As they walked out of the restaurant the stars above them seemed to shine unusually bright. The dark night sky clear of clouds, and the full moon large and surrounded by a silver glow.

Trixie suddenly felt as if her collections of wounds no longer mattered. The monsters of the past vanishing from her mind as red roses started to bloom from the thorny vines in her memory.  
A new life was becoming clear, and maybe their different professions and backgrounds didn't matter as much as she had worried they might. 

Adults so often want a quick answer, but both Trixie and Katya finally trusted that their answers would come in time. Their inner watch becoming impossibly large, the second hand ticking away slowly. There was no need to rush eachother because they had all the time in the world. 

And in the meantime, they had a connection that others may only dream of. A connection that shone beautifully around them, just like a dream, through the warmth of their eyes as they looked at eachother.


	20. La Vie En Rose

"Why is it no one around here is able to their job properly?" Katya said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Miss Zamolodchikova, we did not expect them to suddenly back out. We could not have predicted that." Sara, one of the people in Katya's marketing team said. 

"But you could have made sure to have a backup. Jesus christ, why do I need to spell everything out for everyone?" The blue eyed girl responded as she shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"Katya, calm down. It's no one's fault that the models backed out." Andrew interjected.

"I'm not blaming anyone for the models backing out, I am blaming them for not thinking they might need a plan B." She replied, anger glowing in her eyes. "это кошмар." She added in a mumble.

"Okay... How about we all take fifteen to calm down and brainstorm?" Andrew suggested, seeing all the representatives from the marketing team looking terrified.

"Fine, go." Katya said in an exhausted tone, waving them all out of her office.

She needed clarity and for someone to cheer her up, and so she called the only person she knew would do that instantly.

"Hi Katya, how are you?" Trixie asked in that warm voice. Katya loved her voice, she thought it was as sweet as honey.

They'd been dating for about a month, seeing eachother at least every third day, and texting and calling echother daily. Katya would also still try to watch Trixie's shows whenever she could, allthough lately work had been taking up all her time.

"Hi baby... Not too good, the models for the promo photoshoot for our new resort pulled out last minute, so now we have a stunning hotel in Saint-Tropez, but no models to promote it. I don't get why they didn't make sure to have atleast one backup, but apparently no one can do their job around here." Katya said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, my friends Naomi and Courtney are models, maybe they're available? When are you going again?" The doll asked.

"Oh my god, are you serious? It's this weekend, we're leaving thursday evening and we'll fly back monday morning. Trixie, if you can make this happen then you're literally a lifesaver!" The blue eyed girl responded hopefully.

"I'll call them right away, give me a second and I'll call you back, okay?" Trixie said.

"Sure, thank you so much, baby."

"No problem, Kat. I'm happy to help in any way I can." The doll replied, happy to feel useful to Katya. So often she felt as if the other woman had her life so well put together, and so it could seem like Trixie wasn't really needed, but little moments like this made her feel important.

Katya tapped her desk nervously as she waited for the brown eyed girl to call her up again, wanting to have found a solution before the team returned to the room, if nothing else just to prove a point of how she was always left to pick up the slack. She knew she was hard on her staff, but she expected perfection, and she knew people expected perfection of Zamo International.

Her phone started ringing with Trixie's ringtone and she frantically picked it up, fumbling with it awkwardly as she put it to her ear.

"So?" She said hopefully.

"So? Wow, not even a; hi Trixie?" The doll teased.

"Sorry, just a little stressed. Hi Trix." Katya said in a calmer tone.

"It's fine, don't worry. And good news, they're in!" Trixie said excitedly.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You're the best!" 

"It was nothing. It's also a huge opportunity for them, they haven't done any jobs this big so they were happy to get the chance." Trixie replied.

"I'm glad they're excited. But thank god, now I can breathe." Katya laughed out. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Do you wanna come with me this weekend?" She added in a sweet voice.

"To Saint-Tropez?" 

"Yeah, it can be an adventure for us, and you'll also have your friends there." Katya said.

"Katya, I'd love to." Trixie said, her smile evident through the sound of her voice.

"Great, then that's settled." The business woman responded as she saw her marketing team re-enter the room. "Listen, I need to go, but can you text me their contact information?" She added.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later, Trix. Thanks again." Katya said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Andrew pushed, knowing the answer just by the look on Katya's face.

"That, my dear friends, was the person who just saved all of your asses." Katya told the marketing team and Andrew.

"She fixed us models?" Andrew enquired, slightly surprised that the girl whom he'd only seen as Katya's fling until then, being able to fix something like that when their entire marketing team had been calling model agencies all day. 

"Yes, she did." Katya said, a proud smile coating her lips.


	21. Someone Like You

"We're going in that?" Trixie asked as she stared at the luxurious private jet.

"Of course, that's why I own one; to fly places." Katya stated as if it was as common a statement as saying you'd brushed your teeth that morning.

"You own this?" The doll said in shock making Katya laugh.

"Yes, baby. Now, come on, we need to get going. Where are your friends?" Katya said as she took Trixie's hand in hers and lifted it to kiss her wrist softly.

"They're with Andrew." Trixie replied.

"Okay, so likely already on board considering how much time we spent on getting your suitcases out of your car." The blue eyed girl teased.

"Hey, you told me to pack casual clothes, elegant clothes and swimwear options!" The Barbie argued, making the other woman smile warmly and shake her head.

"That does not mean every piece of casual clothing, elegant clothing or every swimwear option. How could you possibly fill two large suitcases for a weekend trip?" 

"You're bullying me, I don't wanna be here anymore." Trixie whined, pouting her lip out cutely. Katya poked it playfully.

"Yes, you do, you little drama queen." She said as she pulled the girl with her onto the plane, a smile coating the doll's pretty pink lips moments later.

The inside of the jet was spacious and grand, the decor simple but beautiful, white leather couches on each side of the room with small golden coffee tables infront. It reminded Trixie more of an awkwardly spaced living room than a plane. Katya walked confidently over to a large comfortable chair in the very front of the room, guiding Trixie into the chair next to it. The Barbie-doll couldn't help but feel like a Princess sitting next to a Queen in a throne room.

"Trixie, this is incredible!" Courtney said, making the doll smile brightly. "Thank you so much for getting us this job. Oh, and thank you Miss Zamolodchikova, for allowing us this opportunity." The petite blonde added.

"No need to thank me. You guys are really the ones who deserve a thank you for agreeing to this so last minute. And please just call me Katya, it feels awkward to have Trixie's friends call me anything else." The business mogul said.

"Oh, she's a keeper, Trix." Naomi leaned over to whisper to Trixie. However Katya still heard it, a blush coating her pale cheeks at the comment.   
Truthfully, Katya also felt nervous about meeting Trixie's friends as she had until then only really met Kim. As the brown eyed girl had no contact with her family, Katya saw meeting her friends as equally as important as most would consider meeting their girlfriend's family.

_Girlfriend._

That word caused Katya quite the headache. Her mouth longing to say that word freely, but her heart too scared of being shattered to ask officially. She was hoping this trip would offer the perfect opportunity to finally ask, as not being able to call Trixie hers was becoming painful.

That Barbie-doll had come into her life and painted her world in shades of pink and purple. A simple smile could turn Katya's small world from black and white and into a technicolor paradise. So much of her life she'd spent on making carefully planned business decisions, but for once she just wanted to follow her heart and let it lead her anywhere. 

Every moment Trixie was around her, she felt as if she was loosing her breath whilst simultaneously learning how to breathe for the very first time. Even now as they flew above the clouds, an endless sea of blue sky on the horizon, the only sun Katya could see was the one sitting right next to her.


	22. In A New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I don't usually write a lot of author's notes, but I really want to say a huge thank you to all of you for how much support this story is getting! It has already surpassed all the numbers for Club Katya (my most successful story up until now) despite having less published chapters which is truly incredible and mindblowing to me. So thank you from the bottom of my heart! <3
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> \- Annie <3

"For fucks sake! What is this, amateur hour?" Katya screamed out as two members of the marketing team walked straight into the frame as they were filming Naomi and Courtney ducking under the water and walking out of it. It was the newest of a thousand mistakes to be made that day, many of them by those two in particular, and Katya was more than fed up with it.

"Sorry Miss Zamolodchikova, it was an accident." One of them said.

"An accident? Do you realise, that we now have to dry them off, they have to redo their hair and makeup, and get changed before we can start filming again? Do you even understand the fact that there are now a lot of people who have to redo their work because of two people who weren't even supposed to be near the set? Courtney and Naomi should be the only ones making any mistakes on camera, because they are the only ones who should be seen on camera!" The business mogul was terrifying as she roared at the two men. The entire pool area had fallen completely silent around them.

"Miss Zamolodchikova, they meant no harm, it was a simple mistake." Sara intervened, being one of the heads of marketing.

"Sara, it's not one mistake. This is the thousandth time I've had to correct them. And need I remind you that I've also had to fix your team's bullshit this entire week. Is it so much to expect that your fucking team at least doesn't mess up the one thing you're hired to do? You're hired as a marketing team. We are shooting a commercial which you have been in charge of creating and will be in charge of distrubuting. This isn't my job, it's yours. And yet, you seem to be endlessly incompetent. Jesus, what happened to the Sara I loved, who would be on top of everything and forsee every disaster? Can I please get her back to set, pronto?" Katya said strictly. She reminded Trixie of a teacher scolding their class for misbehaving. 

"Everyone, take fifteen, after that we will try to reset." Andrew stated, seeing how uncomfortable everyone was.

"Oh wow, she does not play around with business, does she? I'm starting to understand what you said about people being scared of her." Naomi told Trixie as she grabbed a robe to dry off.

"I'm sure she's just stressed. With their models dropping out, us coming onboard late, and people continously making mistakes, it's only human to reach a breaking point. Maybe you should try to talk to her, Trix? Might help her calm down?" Courtney suggested, as Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll try." Trixie said, walking over to the frustrated woman, reaching her just before Andrew had tried to. 

"Hey Trix. Fuck, I'm sorry for lashing out in front of your friends and shit..."

"Baby, shhh, it's okay." The doll said as she started to massage Katya's shoulders gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss beneath her jaw. "You gotta let things go, Kat. Nothing good's gonna come from you being like this. Look around you, look at the paradise you've built. Enjoy it, take your time, relax, and maybe everyone else will also be able to work better. No one works well when they are stressed, nor do they work well when they are scared." She added.

"I just get so frustrated, it feels like everything is constantly on my shoulders." Katya told her in a soft voice, not wanting anyone to hear, despite the fact that most people had stepped away from set for the break already.

"Well, don't you think that's also because you sort of micromanage? If it isn't your job, then it isn't your job. So don't make it your job. Don't look over their shoulder all the time." The doll said as she stepped around to the front of the chair. "You don't have to always be in control, you know? It's okay to put your trust in someone else." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girl.


	23. Curves Of Our Bodies

"How are you feeling?" Trixie asked as she and Katya stepped into their hotel suite.

"Good, tired, but I'm happy with how the shoot went. Thank you, babe, you were right." Katya replied as she pulled off her shoes.

"You're welcome." The doll said softly. The blue eyed girl wrapped the younger girl up in her arms, hugging her closely and kissing the top of her head. 

"How about we shower and go out to dinner, huh?" Katya suggested.

The brown eyed girl pulled out of the embrace with a smirk, her hand dropping from the older woman's shoulder and trailing it's way over her chest, itchy fingers playing with the buttons of the girl's button-down shirt.

"Only if we take that shower together." Trixie said in a breathy tone, her seductive gaze instantly turning Katya on. 

The doll took the older woman's hand, pulling her with her towards the large bathroom. Soft pink lips caressed the skin of Katya's neck, whilst impatient hands undid the buttons of her shirt, pushing it down her shoulders. Katya's hands went to Trixie's short 60s dress, pulling it over the girl's head. They covered eachother in kisses and removed the remaining clothes, before Trixie leaned back to turn on the shower. Soon they stepped under the stream of water, warmth engulfing them as their lips connected in a heated kiss.

Katya pushed Trixie up against the shower wall as their tounges circled eachother. She gripped onto the doll's slim waist with one hand, the other grabbing onto the girl's huge breast, squeezing the soft flesh in her hand. Trixie's hands went to the blue eyed girl's hips, pulling her impossibly close and adjusting their position so her leg was between Katya's thighs, and Katya's was between hers. They grinded against eachother in slow deliberate movements as moans and whines blended together in the kiss.

"Katya, let me take care of you." Trixe pulled away to say, groaning as Katya's lips latched onto the sweet spot above her collarbone. "You've been so stressed, baby, you deserve to just relax." The brown eyed girl whispered hotly, Katya moaning out at the tone of her voice. 

Trixie moved them away from the wall before she sank down on her knees below the steady stream of water, the tiled floor digging into her knees as she leaned forward, licking into Katya's dripping opening. 

Katya gripped the glass wall of the shower in a tight grip as she practically rode the young girl's face, the doll's hot, wet tounge circling inside her, wonderfully changing pressure and technique at all the right moments, nothing ever seeming repetitive. The blue eyed girl's head fell back as her hand burried itself into Trixie's hair, gripping it almost punishingly as she neared her high. Trixie's hand came up to work it's magic on Katya's clit, quick movements alternating between moving back and forth and in circles, the action sending Katya over the edge.

"Oh god! Trixie! FUCK!" She moaned out loudly as she held Trixie's head in place against her pussy, desperate for the girl to stay until her high had passed. 

When Katya finally came down from the heights of euphoria and her hand let go of Trixie, the doll gasped for air, almost collapsing on the tiles if not for the older woman pulling her into a warm embrace.

Katya sat down in the shower next to Trixie, moving the young girl so that she was half-laying on her back on Katya's lap. The blue eyed girl caressed Trixie's cheek before placing a soft kiss to her plump lips and reaching a hand in between the young girl's legs. Tired moans escaped the doll as Katya's fingers entered her and started pumping in and out. 

"Uh... feels so good... uh.. so good.. a-aah.." Trixie's soft voice called out as skilled digits worked their magic inside her.

"You're so pretty, Trixie. So beautiful. So pretty for me, always... Prettiest in the world, my baby.." Katya whispered into the doll's ear.

"mm-I'm close.."

"That's right, my sensitive babygirl. My beautiful sensitive baby. Let go, Trixie. Let pleasure take over." Katya said as her fingers sped up, purposefully hitting the girl's g-spot over and over.

"Ah.. uh, fuck.. Mmm, Katya.. Mmm..." Trixie whined tiredly, biting her lower lip on and off unconsciously as she rode out her orgasm. 

Katya removed her fingers and held them up in front of the girl, the doll wasting no time to lick them clean despite the fact that they were sitting under running water. The older woman wrapped her arms around Trixie, cradling her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world and rocking them both slightly back and forth. 

"How about we order room service instead of going out?" Katya suggested, kissing the forehead of the exhausted girl in her arms.

"That sounds good." Trixie replied as she yawned, scrunching her nose up cutely before snuggling closer to Katya.


	24. Show and Tell

"You can't buy me all this, Katya. It's too much." Trixie argued.

"This is nothing. I wanna spoil you, so let me. Also we're going lingerie shopping after this." The blue eyed woman argued.

They'd been shopping all Sunday morning whilst the others were getting some additional shots for the commercial. Andrew had suggested that it might be good for Katya to actually allow herself a day off work and although the woman had been hesitant, she'd agreed after seeing Trixie beginning her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why? I have more than enough lingerie." Trixie said.

"Because, Trixie, a lot of your lingerie is gifted by your fans or bought with money from them, and I want to be the only one who's gifts are touching those parts of you." Katya responded.

"Wow, so possessive, miss Zamolodchikova." The brown eyed girl teased as the other woman's arms came to rest around her waist.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to steal you away, miss Mattel." The business woman said before leaning down for a kiss.

_*click*_

"Did you hear that?" Trixie asked.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard a camera or something... Nevermind, it was probably nothing." The doll said, shaking her head at how ridiculous the statement had sounded.

Even if it was a camera, it could just have been someone in the store taking a photo of an item or themselves, so there really was no reason for her to stress about it. But something about the timing still made her feel wierd.

"Come on, you dork." Katya teased as they made their way out of the store, heading over to a lingerie shop nearby.

Trixie stood back as Katys spoke in fluent French with the staff, giving them countless instructions. They were lead into a beautiful private changing room with a large couch on one side and a full lenght mirror on the other, a curtain dividing the two halves.

"Okay baby, they're gonna take your measurements and then pick out some sets for you. I've already informed them of what colors and styles you usually like." Katya told her.

"Okay, thanks." Trixie responded with a kiss to the other's cheek. She turned to join the staff behind the curtain, but was pulled back into Katya's arms, their lips meeting once more.

_*click*_

"Stop it, Trixie. You're in a private room, you're imagining things." Trixie thought to herself.

Trixie went behind the curtain, undressing in front of the strangers, the feeling wierder when they weren't behind a screen. Nevertheless, they got her measured and dressed in a gorgeous light pink lingerie set with a matching garder belt and stockings.

"Ready?" Trixie asked.

"So ready, babygirl." Katya replied, her jaw dropping to the floor once Trixie came out from behind the curtain.   
This made the doll even more confident about the outfit and so she struck a few seductive poses, before getting startled as the clicking noise returned.

She looked around for the source and up high on the wall she could see a small window and she could have sworn she saw a shadow run away.

"What's wrong, baby?" The blue eyed woman asked, walking closer to the visibly unsettled girl.

"I just, I keep hearing a clicking noise, almost like a camera and I think I saw someone run away from that window." Trixie admitted, pointing towards the window.

Katya took her hand and kissed her palm softly before wrapping the girl up in her arms.

"Baby, I'm sure it's nothing and if it is something then I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're mine and I will do anything to keep you safe." The older woman promised. 

Trixie pulled back a bit so their eyes could meet, but their arms remained around eachother.

"Am I yours? Like.. really yours?" The brown eyed girl asked in a soft tone.

"If you wanna be. Do you? Do you want to be my girlfriend, Trixie?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Trixie practically screamed in joy as she captured Katya's lips in another kiss.

All thoughts of the mysterious noise left her mind, the girl figuring it probably wasn't that important anyways.

_Oh, how wrong she'd be..._


	25. In Your Arms

"Trixie, baby, wake up. We've landed sweetheart." Katya whispered softly into the ear of the sleeping angel next to her.

"Goodluck with that, Trixie never wakes up easily." Naomi teased as she followed Courtney and Andrew off the jet.

Katya thought about the statement and moments later she picked the doll up from her seat, carrying her bridal style into her limo that was waiting outside the plane.

"Oh wow, where do I get myself a Katya?" Courtney joked to Naomi, loud enough for the blue eyed girl to hear it.

"Katya?" Trixie's groggy voice said.

"Hi honey." Katya responded warmly, pushing away some strands of hair from the doll's face.

"Why am I in your limo? I need to drive my car back." The girl spoke, a little more clearly than before.

"I'll get someone to pick it up and drive it home for you. You're too tired to drive anyways." The older woman responded, kissing her girlfriend softly before putting on her seatbelt for her.

"You spoil her too much." Naomi said with an amused smile.

"Nah, it isn't possible to spoil her too much." Katya said with a smirk.

"Fuck, you guys are cute." Courtney squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I'm glad you guys approve." The blue eyed woman responded.

"Of course, honestly I've never seen her this happy. Haven't seen her trust someone this much either. So, please don't hurt her. She might look confident online, but she's got a fragile heart." Naomi said honestly.

"I won't, don't worry." Katya said, unable to imagine a scenario where anything could come between them, unaware that trouble was already brewing around them.

"Well, I have a girlfriend to drive home. I'll see you guys soon, yeah? And thanks again." The business woman said.

"No problem at all, see you soon." Courtney said as Katya made her way into the limo.

"Where to Miss Zamolodchikova?" Her driver asked.

"Home."

"Your home?" Trixie asked.

"Well, _ours_ , if you want it to be." Katya replied.

"Ours? Like move in together?"

"I know it's crazy early, I mean we only officially became a couple yesterday, but I know when a thing is right. We don't have to do it compeltely yet tho. What if I just get you a key to my place and you can keep some of your things there? That way you'll still have your own place. It can be like a transition phase." The older woman suggested.

Trixie considered the offer for a moment. It seemed insane to take such a huge step so early. But at the same time, she couldn't see a future without Katya in it, so why wait?

"I'd really like that." She admitted with a slight blush.

"Good, then it's settled." Katya said with a bright smile, poking the doll's nose and loving how she instantly scrunched it up.

The drive from the airport seemed unbelievable short, time passing quickly whenever the pair were together, and soon enough they had arrived at Katya's mansion.

"Welcome home Miss Zamolodchikova and Miss Mattel." The driver said as he opened the door for them.

"Welcome home Miss Mattel." Katya said softly as they walked towards the front door. Trixie wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and kissed her sweetly.

"Welcome home Miss Zamolodchikova." She replied with a beaming smile.

Katya took the doll's hand and lead her inside the mansion, the same way they'd walked into it a thousand times before. And yet, entering the house on this occasion felt completely new.

This time they weren't entering Katya's house.

This time they were entering their house.

Their home.


	26. You Make Me Feel Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what the chapter title references then I will love you forever <3 xD

Trixie was sat in Katya's living room, or well, their living room, watching Clueless.

It had been over a week since she'd started to move in and still she had to remind herself that this was her home too now. It felt incredible tho, just the thought of having someone to come home to. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since she was sixteen, and even then it was clouded by fear and dread. Coming home to Katya was completely different.

These days Trixie mainly used her apartment to livestream whilst all of her other time was spent at the house. The doll enjoyed that part aswell, the idea of actually going to work and coming home from work, and separating her online life from her real life.

"Welcome home miss Zamolodchikova." Trixie heard Katya's butler say. 

In no time at all, the young girl was running out in the foyer to great her beautiful girlfriend. She flung herself into Katya's arms, the older woman responding by swinging them around for a while before setting the doll down.

"Hi baby." Katya said before leaning down for a kiss.

"I missed you." Trixie whined dramatically.

"You saw me this morning, Trix." The blue eyed girl laughed as she walked into the living room with Trixie.

"Exactly, that's too long." The doll pouted cutely. Katya looked towards the TV-screen and instantly reckognized the movie playing as one of the Barbie's favorites.

"Really? Clueless again?" She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes, Clueless again. That movie was a cultural reset, it changed the lives of an entire generation, gave us an entirely new language which only we may understand. Also, you watch Contact almost daily, so don't come at me." Trixie argued.

"Oh please, I do not watch it daily, I just talk about it from time to time. I watch other things too." Katya responded.

"Time to time? You talk about it constantly! But yeah, you watch other things, like every Julia Roberts movie ever, even if you don't like them." 

"Okay, okay, you win. Watch Clueless to your heart's content." The blue eyed woman said with a small laugh. Trixie leaned against her, snuggling into her chest as she pressed play again. 

Katya loved moments like this with her. The little things, the casual moments, the daily routine. It made her think of one day being married to the brown eyed girl. Living together until they were old and grey. Arguing lightheartedly about things that didn't matter. That was a life she could see herself loving for forever.

"Oh, by the way, my parents called and they're coming to visit this weekend. They were wondering if we wanted to have dinner with them on Saturday. They're landing friday night and I know you're streaming on Sunday, so I figured Saturday was the best time. You don't have to stay here whilst they are, but I'd really love it if you'd come with us to dinner." Katya said.

"Meet your parents? You want me to meet your parents?" Trixie asked with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah, you're my girlfriend, and I love you, so I want you to meet them." The blue eyed woman replied, suddenly realising what she'd said.

"You... you love me?" Trixie asked in shock, pausing the movie and turning towards the other woman. "Please tell me that you mean it, like it's not just something you toss around or something." 

"No, not at all. I love you. I really, really love you, Trixie. I think I might have loved you since I first saw you." Katya admitted.

"Katya, I love you too." Trixie replied with tears of joy rolling down her pink cheeks. Their lips met in a delicate kiss, the love they had for eachother showing more clearly through actions than words could ever describe it. 

"So, will you meet my parents?" Katya said as they pulled away.

"I would love to. God, I love you so much." The brown eyed girl responded and soon their lips connected once more.


	27. They See Your Every Move

"Look, I really don't know what you want me to do with this information, Andrew." Katya said in a tone that screamed; _I'm over it._

"Well, frankly I'd want you to take it a bit more seriously." Andrew said in an annoyed tone.

"What is there to take seriously? All we know is that Jeff has heard rumors of someone doing an exposé on me. Now tell me, why the hell should we waste our time focusing on dumb rumors?" She replied, slumping back in her chair.

"Listen, this time it's bigger, okay? This stuff they've got on you, whatever it is, it's spreading fast, Katya. Clearly something about it is interesting enough for it to be spread around. Jeff and the others are trying to get it buried before it gets printed, but we might not be able to stop it this time." The man said seriously.

"People have exposed me in the past, it's always some ridiculous exclusive scoop that turns out to be completely false. Just think of all of the articles that exposed me as a member of the Russian mafia. Or better yet, that ridiculous story about me being an undercover Russian spy!" Katya told him.

For years this had been happening, some fucking gossip magazine that would make up some ridiculous story to increase sales and trend on Twitter. Katya's name was well-known and so any outrageous story about her would blow up straight away. However they'd also be forgotten in a week's time, and they were usually easily deniable. 

"I don't think it's anything like that this time. There has to be a reason why no one will leak what it's about. This is bigger, Katya. I'm sure of it. This is something that they think you can't disprove. Jeff sounded panicked when he told me, and even his source won't mention any specifics." 

"Well, there's still no use of stressing over it until the problem comes. We will deal with it when it happens, unless Jeff can figure out a way to bury the story before that. We'll know in due time." She replied nonchalantly. 

"Katya, I'm not trying to be dramatic, I'm just trying to protect you and the business Empire you've built. I care about you a lot, for God's sake, you're one of my closest friends, but I can't help you if you won't even accept that we've got a real issue on our hands." Andrew said.

"I'm treating it like a real issue; a real issue that might come, but that isn't here yet." The blue eyed woman replied.

"So you're just going to do nothing? Hope it doesn't come and hope it isn't anything serious if it does? You're not gonna take any precautions?" The man asked.

"What precautions? We don't know what the issue is yet! Now listen, I have to go pick up my parents from the airport. They are gonna be here all weekend and they'll be meeting Trixie for the first time, so I do not want to hear anymore of this. This _maybe_ \- issue can wait until Monday. For once I'm gonna actually take off work and enjoy some time with my family." Katya told him as she stood up from her seat, packing up her things before walking towards the door to her office.

"Katya, of all the times you decide to suddenly take off work, it's now? When we might have a crisis on our hands?" Andrew said in a frustrated voice.

"Yes, and the keyword is _might_ , we might have a crisis. We most likely do not. On Monday we'll regroup and discuss all of this, but for now, we're all gonna take a breather. I gotta run, I'll see you Monday." The woman said before running out the door.

"I hope you're right, Katya. I really hope you're right." The man whispered as he looked out the window and saw his friend's car drive away into the dark night.


	28. Knock On My Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Twice reference in the chapter titles xD
> 
> BTW Twice has a new song out now called I Can't Stop Me and it is such a bop, I highly recommend giving it a listen and watching the truly extremely beautiful MV <3
> 
> Also my Red Scare lipstick is finally arriving, which I'm so happy about and I can't wait for Katya's EP to come out!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Trixie stood nervously outside of Katya's door, key in hand as she tried to convince herself to enter the house. Katya's mom had offered to cook for them and so it really was just for the young girl to show up, but for some reason putting the key in the door and turning the handle felt like the biggest battle in the world. She just didn't want to fuck it up, didn't want her girlfriend's parents to think that she was some sort of golddigger, or that was incredibly rude.

Suddenly the door was pulled open by a stunning looking Katya. She was dressed in a deep red jumpsuit with a v-neck, her hair messily curled and her signature red lipstick present.

"Trixie? Why are you standing out here, did you forget your key?" She asked.

"Uhm, no, I was just like.. nervous.. I guess." The doll replied with a crimson blush coating her cheeks. Katya laughed warmly and pulled her inside the house, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Don't worry honey, they're gonna love you. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way." The older woman said, placing a soft kiss to Trixie's cheek. Trixie really did look beautiful there she stood in her light pink 50s dress, the puffy skirt almost reaching her knees. 

"Thank you." Trixie said in barely more than a whisper before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"How sweet! You two are just adorable." A woman, who Trixie reckognized from photos as Katya's mother, said from behind them. Katya blushed slightly as they pulled away.

"Hi, I'm Trixie." The doll said, reaching out a hand for the woman to shake.

"Oh darling, we'll have none of that with us. Come here." The woman said wrapping her up in a warm hug. Trixie almost felt like crying, not having realised how much she missed the hugs of a mom.

"I'm Pat by the way." The slightly grey haired woman added.

"It is very nice to meet you." Trixie said as the hug ended.

"It is so nice to meet you too, sweetheart. Our Katya has told us so much about you. Now come, come. Dinner is almost ready, but come meet my husband Alexej first." Pat said, pulling the girl with her into the dining room, Katya following close behind with a bright smile as she saw Trixie's nerves fade away by the minute.

"Alexej, this is Trixie." The woman said to a dark haired, strong looking, man with the exact same clear blue eyes as Katya.

"Ah! Trixie, you are just like what Kathinka says. You truly look like doll." The man said in a deep voice with a heavy Russian accent.

"It is so nice to meet you Mr. Zamolodchikov." The Barbie said politely as Katya guided her to sit down at the table. The blue eyed girl took the doll's hand in hers, playing with the girl's fingers a little.

"She knows how to say our last name! Yekaterina, you must marry this girl. Never again will you find anyone who can say your name like that." The man ordered, making Trixie giggle, the sight warming Katya's heart.

The dinner went swimmingly, the conversation light and upbeat, everyone getting along perfectly. Suddenly however a question came up that Trixie had no idea how to answer.

"So, Trixie, what do you do for work?" Alexej asked. The brown eyed girl coughed as food got stuck in her throat, the subject one that she had hoped to avoid.

"Well..I'm.. I sorta.. I mean I.. I do like.." She tried.

"She's a camgirl." Katya spoke honestly, making Trixie's eyes widen comically. 

How the fuck could Katya tell her parents something like that without any shame or fumbling of words?

"Oh, well that must be quite demanding. We have some costumers at Dorothy's who are camgirls actually. They do find it hard to earn enough per stream. Do you manage well, honey?" Pat asked her, as if her profession was as common as working at McDonald's.

"Yeah, I manage well, I earn quite a lot actually... But you... You're not mad? Or like.. disappointed?" Trixie asked.

"Mad? Why you think we would be mad?" Alexej asked.

"Well, because it's like.. not normal.. And it's like a last resort... I don't know... I've just rarely met people who don't think it's an awful job to have, especially not people who are older than me. I..uhm... thank you." The doll said.

"You don't have to thank us, sweetheart. You should be proud that you're making a living for yourself." Pat said in a warm voice.

"Remember what I said, they're the least judgemental people I know." Katya leaned over to tell her girlfriend.

"I think they might be the least judgmental people in the world." Trixie whispered in response.

"Also, your mom is fully the best homecook ever. My mom's food would always look crazy and she'd just go; _Well, I'm sure it will taste fine._ Let me tell ya, it was never more than fine." The doll added with a laugh, making Katya wheeze out.

"Do you remember ever seeing her this happy?" Pat asked her husband as they observed the pair across the table who were now fully in their own bubble, having a laughing fit.

"No, never." The man replied as he looked knowingly at his daughter.


	29. Picture Of My Heart

"Will you stay the night?" Katya asked Trixie. Her parents had already gone to bed hours ago, the two girls having stayed up a while longer to watch a movie. 

"Yeah, but I need to leave early tomorrow." The doll replied.

"That's okay, we have the whole night before that." The blue eyed girl replied with a smirk, kissing the younger girl's bare shoulder.

"Katya, your parents are here." Trixie argued as the older woman moved her hair to one side, placing teasing kisses down the lenght of her neck.

"They're sleeping in the guest room downstairs, my room is all the way up on the top floor, besides the walls are thick in this house. There is no way that they'll hear us. I promise." Katya whispered into the doll's ear before pulling her with her upstairs. 

Trixie didn't argue any further, unable to turn the blue eyed girl down anyways. As they walked upstairs they stopped occasionally for short kisses, struggling to keep their hands off eachother.

As soon as they had reached Katya's room, Trixie was pushed against the wall, relentless kisses attacking her body as exploring hands travelled everywhere on her form. Katya signaled for the girl to jump, which she did moments later, giggling as the older woman carried her to bed.

Katya sat the girl down gently on the mattress, carefully unzipping the doll's dress, leaving kisses down her back. She hummed as she pulled it off of the young girl, seeing Trixie dressed in the light pink lingerie set they'd bought in Saint-Tropez. 

"You are so beautiful. Honestly, you're so beautiful that sometimes I wonder if you're even real." Katya spoke softly, stroking the girl's cheek as she placed a kiss on her lips.

Trixie reached around and unzipped Katya's jumpsuit, which the girl pulled off herself moments later. The young girl swore she could stare at that woman forever, her toned muscles and defined features never failing to take Trixie's breath away.

As Katya climbed on top on the younger girl, they felt something shift between them. Instead of chasing pleasure and completion, they took their time, letting the burning desire build up slowly. Each touch electrifying, each kiss leaving them hungry for more, each breath ragged and desperate.

Soon every article of clothing was removed, their skin left completely bare against eachother. Trixie's lips traced every single tattoo on Katya's body, occasionally sucking on spots in order to color the black linework in hues of pink and purple. Katya's fingers slowly entered the younger girl, her digits twisting and curling inside the doll's core, pretty little moans escaping her.

"Mmhm.. ah, just like that... fuck, I love you... I love you, Katya." Trixie moaned out, she moved her legs further apart so that Katya could mount her thick thigh. The blue eyed girl groaned as she started to ride the doll's thigh, loving the idea of cumming together. 

"I love you too, Trix... Shit.. A-ah, so fucking much.." Katya said, speeding up gradually. 

Katya wasn't fucking Trixie, she was making love to her. Even as they started to feel their orgasms build, it was still only the need to convey the love they had for eachother that was in focus.

And in that moment the world around them seemed to disappear.   
All they could hear was ragged breathing, all they could see was eachother, and all they could feel was warmth and love. 

That moment became like a picture in their hearts that could never be erased.  
The bond of destiny linking them together, carving it's hold deep within their hearts.

And no matter what happened, they knew they'd never truly feel alone again.


	30. It Wasn't Paradise

Trixie layed wrapped up in Katya's arms, the moonlight gleaming in through the window, thousands of stars glowing on a dark blue sky.

"Tonight was really good." The brown eyed girl spoke happily. "Dinner, I mean." She added a second later, with a crimson blush.

"Oh, so the sex wasn't?" Katya teased, making the girl's blush even deeper.

"You know that's not what I meant." Trixie mumbled with an adorable pout.

"I know, baby, I'm just teasing." The blue eyed girl said warmly, kissing the other girl's lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tho. I was afraid my parents might have overwhelmed you." She added.

"No, not at all. They are so sweet!" Trixie said as she turned around and sat up on the bed. 

"They are, aren't they?" Katya said in a proud tone, the love she had for them clear by her tone of voice.

"I wish mine were like them, then maybe I wouldn't have had to run away from home." 

"Trix, what was your family actually like? We've never talked about it fully... And it's okay if you still don't want to, but it might feel better if you do, you know?" The blue eyed girl spoke.

"Ehm.. well, it wasn't good. Or actually, it wasn't bad when I was little, back then it was just me and my mom. My dad died before I was born. We'd go see my grandparents often, have family dinners, and she'd sing me to sleep with country songs that my grandfather had taught her. I remember whenever she'd bathe me, I'd pretend to be Ariel. I'd flop my feet around in the water like a fin, and sing A Part Of Your World at the top of my lungs." Trixie explained, smiling at the fond memories. Tears threatening to spill as she wished they could return to how they once were.

"That sounds like fun." Katya said with a small smile, encouraging the girl to go on.

"It was, but then he came along." The doll replied.

"He?"

"My stepdad. He wasn't so bad at first really, but after they got married, everything shifted. He kept saying that he was my mom's last chance, smug fuck. Acted like she should praise the earth he walked on because according to him; he'd married beneath him. Life with him was never a picnic, more like a _come as you are_. But they were still somewhat happy, I suppose... He was still mostly kind to her, kind to us, at the time. It wasn't paradise, but it was home. But then mom got pregnant. It seemed like blessing at first, they were excited and I was too. I'd always wanted a little sister. My stepdad thought the baby would save their marriage, but instead it made him colder. Colder towards my mom, and colder towards me. He started drinking, started blaming me for everything. Especially their money issues, all of those were apparently my fault.   
She still held on tightly to the memory of the man she'd fallen in love with tho... I remember her finding a pair of earrings in his car... They weren't hers, but I didn't say anything. I let her act like everything was fine because it wasn't something you'd wanna discuss.  
Then later on, the violence started.   
First he'd slam tables, then he'd slam me into the bathroom wall, sometimes he'd even throw bottles at my head. The day I left, that day he threatened to kill me. He punched me in the stomach and pushed me down the stairs. Mom just stood there with a blank expression on her face, my little sister stood behind her, holding onto mom's leg in fear. I packed up my things later that night and snuck out of my bedroom window, changed my name, and never came back." Trixie said sadly, tears falling as she recalled the painful events.

"Oh Trixie, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it must have been like to go through all that when you were so young... You really are the strongest person I know." Katya said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tightly as she rubbed her back in comforting circles. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying a word as they both calmed down.

"You were right." Trixie spoke suddenly.

"Right about what?"

"Talking about it. It did make me feel better." The brown eyed girl replied as she snuggled further into the safety of Katya's arms, hoping she'd never have to leave the warmth of them.


	31. Running Out The Door

It didn't start right away...   
Trixie's Sunday livestream was going well at first, her usual crowd happy as she fucked herself with a rabbit vibrator. But suddenly thousands of comments started rolling in. In seconds her comment section filled up with hate, whilst some of her viewers tried to stick up for her.

_**anon15823** : slut_

_**anon90256** : go die you fucking whore_

_**KittyGirl** : What the fuck? Leave Trixie alone_

_**anon79575** : golddigging whore_

_**anon840159** : You're disgusting. I'm sure your parents are ashamed that you were even born._

_**r4ady4action** : What the hell is wrong with you people? Why are you attacking her?_

Trixie stared at the screen in shock for a couple minutes before she pulled out the vibrator and turned it off. She had never experienced that level of hate comments, most of all because you needed an account to comment on the site. When more came pouring in and she felt tears threatening to spill, she abruptly ended the stream. 

She felt more fragile than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Feeling the need to cover up, she threw on her underwear, and a knitted pink and white checkered sweater dress with little hearts on it, the sweater acting like her safety blanket.

Suddenly her phone started blowing up with messages from her friends, all of them containing a link to an article and asking her if she'd seen it yet.   
She clicked one of them open, gasping and shaking her head as she saw pictures of her and Katya in Saint-Tropez, her modeling lingerie for Katya in Saint-Tropez, and multiple semi-blurred screenshots from her livestreams.

At the top of the article was the headline;

_**Katya Zamolodchikova is dating camgirl Trixie Mattel! Or is she only paying for her?** _

She clicked on another link, and every article was equally awful. All of them naming Trixie as the bad guy and basically stating that she was some sort of prostitute. Not only that, but they'd linked to the camgirl site she was on, which explained the sudden storm of hate. 

Trixie felt overwhelmed, anxious and scared, and all she knew was that she needed to get away. She needed to get away from everything.

In a rush she started packing up her most needed things in a suitcase, grabbing the other empty one and placing them both out in the hall.   
Then suddenly there was a knock on Trixie's door.

"Trixie? Are you in there?" She heard Kim's voice yell. The weeping girl made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Oh honey, it's okay, Trixie. You're gonna be okay." Kim said as she wrapped the brown eyed girl up in her arms. 

"How can I be? They're suggesting that I'm either an escort or a sugarbaby... They've named me a gold digger and say I'm exploiting Katya's wealth." Trixie cried, hating the image that the reporters had created of her. 

"I know, and I won't lie to you, it's bad. Katya Zamolodchikova is trending at number 1 on Twitter. Where is Katya anyways?" Kim said as she walked the crying girl over to her couch.

"Driving her parents to the airport probably. I'm not sure if she even knows yet. But I'm sure Ron and Andrew will be blowing up her phone.." The doll replied.

"You haven't talked to her yet?" 

"No, I only just found out... And I'm actually not sure I wanna talk to her." Trixie said.

"What? Why?" Kim replied confused.

"Because she's gonna try to convince me to stay..."

"Convince you to stay? You're leaving?" The other girl said in a shocked tone.

"I have to, Kim. I can't be here, not through this. Thanks for all you've done for me, and always treating me decently despite my job, but I have to go." Trixie said sadly. 

"Treating you decently was never a sacrifice, Trixie. What you do isn't shameful!" Kim insisted.

"Still, I can't stay... I have to go home..." The brown eyed girl replied.

"Listen, I'll support you through anything, even this if it's what you need. But are you really sure about going home?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... at least there I'm invisible. Maybe someday you can visit me?" Trixie said.

"Of course. Of course, I'll come visit." Kim assured her. "What are you gonna do about Katya?" 

"I'll pack up the rest of my things, clear out my closet at Katya's, drop off the key and leave her a letter explaining myself. And then I'll get in the car and just go... Chalk all this up to experience... Go back home to my very small pond and deal with whatever awaits me there... I actually need to leave quickly. I can't risk her returning home. I love Katya more than she'd ever know, but that's also why I can't let her throw away her life on staying with me." Trixie said as she stood up to gather the rest of her things. Kim stood up to and headed towards the door.

"I won't say that I agree with you running away, but I won't stop you. I'm sorry you're leaving, especially under these circumstances, but I hope in time you'll find happiness. Goodbye, Trixie." The girl said as she wrapped Trixie up in a tight hug, the kind you'd only get from a sister or best friend.

"Goodbye Kim. Thank you for always being an amazing friend." Trixie cried as she pulled away and watched her friend leave. She picked up her things and pulled the suitcases down to her car, driving off to Katya's for the very last time.


	32. Goodbye Love

The drive to Katya's seemed endlessly long, Trixie's heart breaking every second of the way. But she needed to do this. She need to do this for Katya. There was no other way. 

When she arrived she quickly made her way upstairs with her suitcase, thanking the God's above for the fact that alot of Katya's staff had Sundays off. Her phone was ringing non stop and so she reluctantly turned it off, knowing it was her girlfriend calling.   
A part of her desperately wanting to fall into the safety of the woman's arms, but the other part of her knowing that trying to stay with Katya after this would be selfish. 

It felt like ripping out her soul to remove every trace of them living together from Katya's house, but she still continued on swiftly, knowing the time limit she was facing. 

For how could she leave if she looked into those bright blue eyes?

How could she go if those ocean blues begged her to stay?

She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to.  
That's why she needed to go now.

Once everything was packed up, she sat down on the bed with a piece of paper and a pen in hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrote out the letter, the ink smudging as the drops of water hit it. 

"Goodbye, my love." She whispered as she kissed the letter, leaving it on the bed along with her key for Katya's house.

She made her way downstairs and halted as she saw a familiar face.

"Trixie?" The man's voice said in surprise.

"Andrew.." Trixie said in barely more than a whisper. 

"What are you doing? Katya's been trying to reach you." Andrew said as he observed the suitcase the girl was dragging behind her.

"Where is she?" The brown eyed girl asked nervously.

"On her way home again, her parents skipped their flight because of everything going on. What are you doing tho? Are you going somewhere?" The man asked.

"Yes... Listen, I don't expect you to understand, but I need to leave. It's best for everyone." Trixie said as she turned towards the door, but the Asian man grabbed her arm.

"Trixie, don't leave. We'll handle those articles. We all know that what they are saying is bullshit. And I'll admit I judged you alot when Katya told me about what you worked as, but you proved me wrong. I know you love her, and she loves you, so don't do this." Andrew said.

"I know she loves me, that's why she won't let go of me even if it's right for her business and for her. And I love her, so, so much... That's why I need to do this. She deserves better than to be affiliated with me... She deserves better than me in general..." The doll responded.

"Trixie..." Andrew tried to argue again.

"No, I've made up my mind. Please, just let me leave with what little dignity I have left... There's a letter for Katya on her bed, can you make sure she reads it?" Trixie said.

"Okay, I'll make sure she gets it." The man replied, knowing he was fighting a lost battle.

Trixie walked out the door, turning back for a moment to take a picture in her memory before she put her suitcase in the back and drove away, leaving behind the best part of her life.

As she drove along the long road to Milwaukee she felt it strange how the rest of the world continued on.   
The rain still fell, the children still played, and the stars still gleamed, all as if nothing had happened. The earth turned around and around, and the rivers kept flowing, but Trixie was dying inside.

What would she do without Katya?

How would she manage?

What was even awaiting her in Milwaukee?

 _ **NOW LEAVING CALIFORNIA**_ , a sign read.

"Goodbye LA. Goodbye California. Goodbye Trixie Mattel..." She whispered as she continued on.


	33. A House Is Not A Home

Katya was driving her parents to LAX when her phone starting blewing up, once she saw Andrew call she picked it up through the call function in the car.

"Hey Andrew, what's up?" The girl said casually.

"Katya? Have you seen the articles?" Andrew asked.

"Articles, what articles? I'm driving my parents to the airport right now."

"The exposé about you, they released it. It's bad, really bad. They found out that you and Trixie are dating, had photos of you two together from Saint-Tropez, photos of her in underwear, and even photos from her camgirl shows. They're suggesting that she's a sugarbaby or some sort of prostitute and they even linked to her camgirl site. Your name is fucking trending at number one on Twitter, there are at least a hundred articles about it, it's a fucking shitstorm, Kat. You gotta get back here now. I'll meet you at your house and we can head to the office together." The man said.

"Fucking hell... Okay, I'll see you there soon. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What am I gonna do? This is all my fault, I should have listen to Andrew when he warned me about what would happen. The entire company could go to shreds for fucks sake. How could I be this stupid?" Katya yelled as she drove on.

"Katya, pull over." Her dad said suddenly.

"What? But we have to get you guys to the airport." The blue eyed girl responded confused.

"Forget about airport, we can go at other time. Pull over, now." The man said stricly.

Katya followed his instructions, driving off the road at the first opportunity and stopping.

"What is it? Why did you want me to stop? You heard Andrew, I've gotta hurry back to the office." She said.

"Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, I am so disappointed in you. How can you sit in car worrying about your company but not girl who is currently being ripped apart by filthy media?" Her dad spoke firmly, his volume high, yet not to the point of yelling.

"Of course I worry about her, but I've got thousands of people working for me who's jobs will all be affected if my company looses status. And I.." Katya tried to explain.

"Fuck company! You have more than enough money to last for lifetime! You can give hotel business to someone else and save reputation if that is what you are worried about. But there is a fragile, very kindhearted, sweet, young woman, who needs your full care and attention. Right now. Я думал, что воспитал тебя лучше. You love her, no?" Her dad interrupted.

"Of course I love her." 

"Well then fuck public opinion and fuck media. Они - жадные засранцы. That girl looks at you as if you have put moon in the sky. You will never find girl like that again. Who cares what her job is? She is kind and smart girl that you love, that is all that matters." Alexej said.

"Your father's right, Katya. Trixie is the only thing that you should be thinking of right now. Imagine how scared that poor girl must be. Didn't you say she was livestreaming today?" Her mom said.

"Oh my god... She was.. I gotta find her. I gotta find her, now. Are you guys okay with me not driving you to the airport?" 

"Of course Katya, just go. Hurry." Her mom said.

Katya pressed the call button in her car for Trixie's phone, calling the girl over and over, but there was no response. 

"I'm gonna drive to her apartment to see if she's still there." Katya said, driving as fast as she possibly could.

As soon as she reached Trixie's apartment complex, she ran out of the car and up to the girl's door, seeing all the lights turned off inside.

"Trixie! Trixie, it's me! Are you there?" She yelled out as she banged on the girl's door, but there was no response. She ran back out to the car, jumping into the driver's seat.

"She wasn't home?" Pat asked.

"No, no sign of her. I'm gonna head over to my house, maybe she's gone there. Andrew is also waiting for me there." Katya said as she sped off again. 

Not long after, they reached her mansion. There were reporters who were starting to set up by her main gate, but they weren't ready enough yet to stop her from driving onto her property. Katya and her parents exited the car as she burst into the house, seeing Andrew standing there in the hall.

"Andrew, have you seen Trixie. I've tried to reach her, but she isn't picking up and she isn't at home." Katya said in a stressed tone, feeling her heart sink as she saw the sad but knowing expression on the man's face.

"She just left." He said. "I tried to stop her, Katya. I really did, but her mind was made up." He added.

"She left? Left where?" 

"I don't know, but it sounded like she'd be leaving town." Andrew replied. "She told me that she left a letter for you upstairs on your bed... Listen, go read it, process it, and then try to find her. I'll deal with everything at the office, and if there's anything specific you want to be said, then just call, okay? The most important thing right now is that you go get your girl back." He said kindly. Katya thanked him before he drove off to their office.

"We'll just be downstairs if you need us, sweetheart." Her mom said with a hug before Katya made her way upstairs.

Her room seemed empty and gloomy, all traces of pink removed. For a house is not a home when there's no one there to hold you tight.

Katya looked towards her bed, and true enough, there on the mattress layed a handwritten letter and Trixie's key. Katya picked it up, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as she viewed the tears tained paper, pressing the imprint of Trixie's lipstick against her lips for a second before reading.

_Dear Katya._

_I'm sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye, but I can't stay._

_Everything that's happening is because of me, and I don't want to be what pulls you down. I can't bear to be the one who ruins everything you've worked so hard to build._

_I loved being yours, but the truth is, you deserve better than me. You deserve someone you can be proud to show off, not someone who shows off everything for strangers online. I could never deserve someone like you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I did._

_I wanted to say goodbye, but I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I saw you. You're too ridiculously convincing to say goodbye to, so I had to do what I do best; run away. But this time I'm not running from Tracy Martel, I'm running from Trixie Mattel. I need to be somewhere Trixie doesn't exist. And unfortunately, that is far away from you._

_I love you, Katya.  
I would never do this if I didn't love you.  
But I love you more than anything in the world and therefor I'm letting you go. For your happiness._

_Goodbye Katya. Goodbye, my love._

_I'll always keep you in my heart._

_Trixie._

Once Katya had dried her tears and looked over the letter once more, her eyes focused on one line; _I need to be somewhere Trixie doesn't exist._

And in that moment Katya realised; she knew where Trixie was going.

And Katya was going to get her back.


	34. Secondhand Sorrow

Trixie parked her car and stared at the familiar building in front of her.

There it was.   
The house she had grown up in.   
The house she had run away from.  
The house that used to be her hell.

She took her bags out of the car, walked up to the door, took a deep breath and rang the bell. An older woman opened it, she had dark wavy hair and deep honey brown eyes. She looked different from how Trixie had remembered her, but the eyes were a dead giveaway. They were a shared trait between the two women, a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Mama?" Trixie said, the word seeming foreign.

"Tracy?" Her mom, Val, said in shock, almost not believing her long lost daughter stood before her once again. Trixie nodded with tears in her eyes before dropping her bags and throwing herself into her mom's arms. 

"Mom, who's that?" Trixie heard a female voice say. She pulled back from the hug to look at it's source, a beautiful young girl who looked almost like the spitting image her when she was younger, just with hair a darker shade of blonde and stunningly blue eyes. 

"Wait... Tracy?" The girl spoke as she took a better look at her older sister. Trixie felt wierd hearing that name again, but at the moment it still felt better than being called Trixie.

"Hi Samantha." She replied softly. 

"Well, come in, come in." Her mom said.

Trixie took her bags inside the worn down house, sitting down on the couch with her mother and sister. It was awkward, so many questions hanging in the air around them, and yet something about the house she'd spent her childhood in made Trixie feel comfortable. A feeling she never thought that house could bring her again.

"How have you been?" Val asked. It was a simple enough question, but it still felt almost impossible to answer.

"Uhm.. well, good, sorta. I moved to LA, got an apartment, got a girlfriend, did well for myself... But recently a lot of stuff happened and I just had to get out of there. I guess you could say I ran away again.." Trixie said awkwardly. She didn't know if her mom even knew that she was gay, but luckily the woman didn't comment on it.

"You lived in LA?" Sam asked in shock, clearly a little starstruck by that fact. Trixie just nodded a little in response.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you did so well for yourself. I was worried, you know... And no matter what's happening now, I'm sure it will pass. And you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, of course." Her mom said.

Trixie held back her tears, the thought of her mom actually worrying about her making her emotional. The woman had been so catatonic around the time Trixie had left, so the girl had never imagined her mom actually worrying about her being gone.

"Thank you." Trixie whispered before bracing herself for the question that scared her the most. "Where.. Where's Robert?" 

"Oh.. Well, I suppose it's natural for you to ask.. You wouldn't know... He.. He died, about two months ago." Val said sadly.

Trixie saw her mom's and sister's faces fall at the question, but she still felt herself release a sigh of relief and a smile spreading across her lips.   
He was gone. He couldn't harm her anymore. He couldn't harm any of them.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam suddenly yelled outraged.

"Sam, honey, calm down. You know how he was back in the days." Her mom said. Trixie just sat back confused.

"But she hasn't been here! She left us! At least he stayed!" Her sister said.

"Well, sorry, but he wasn't exactly dad of the year! He threatened to kill me, Sam. He beat me, he beat mom. You may not remember how bad it was because you were so young. But he made my life hell! He cheated on mom, and he threatened the two of you aswell." Trixie said, feeling the anger from her memories surge up.

"He was still our dad! And he got better! You know nothing about what he was like in all those years that you were gone. He quit drinking and he got his shit together, Tracy! And no he wasn't perfect, but you don't get to run back here when your perfect life falls apart and smile at his death!" Sam yelled before storming out of the room and slamming her bedroom door shut.

A silence fell throughout the room, Samantha's outburst leaving a strange mood behind.

"He really did change quite a bit, honey. He wasn't perfect, but he wasn't the monster you remember. He tried to do better and sobered up. He became much closer to the man I first fell for." Her mom spoke.

"A man who hits his wife and children will never truly change, mom. He may have been better to you, but violent people don't just stop being violent. Not someone like him who saw himself as above you and us. He wasn't even truly warm to you when I was a kid." Trixie argued.

"He got professional help, Tracy. And no, it wasn't paradise when he died either, but it wasn't the hell you ran away from. And look at it from Sam's perspective, she still lost her dad. He might not have been a father to you, but he was one to her. I'm sorry for everything he did to you and for not protecting you properly, but the man you knew, and the man she lost, they aren't the same people. It isn't as black and white as you might think." Val spoke. "Listen, your old room is still there, just as you left it. So just, sleep on it and we can talk in the morning." 

Trixie took her bags upstairs to her room. The light pink room really did look exactly like she'd left it, just more tidy. It was almost like entering a time capsule. She sat down on her bed as she considered what her mother and sister had said.

But what was she supposed to feel? Sorrow?

She didn't feel sad, so why should she pretend to be?

She couldn't imagine him acting like a real dad or a real husband. So why should she act like she was mourning the loss of him? Why should she fall apart because of him?   
She couldn't lie. She couldn't pretend like she missed him. She didn't, not even a little.

He was a flood who swallowed them whole, always refusing the love they endlessly gave him. He was like a fire out of control, spreading quickly and burning them alive like a blaze that couldn't be tamed.

So what was there to miss?  
In fairytales when the villain is slain, no one mourns them, the kingdom just celebrates.  
Why should this be different?

Trixie didn't know what to think or what to feel.   
How could her mom claim that it wasn't black and white?  
It was, wasn't it?

Who was he, if not the monster that Trixie remembered? After everything he put her through, how dare they suggest that she didn't have it right? And even if he changed, who's to say that change would have stayed?

So why should she have a heavy heart or break in pieces over him being dead?

"I'll mourn loosing Katya, but I won't mourn loosing you. Not after the hell you made me live through." Trixie whispered angrily into her pillow as exhaustion and tears lulled her to sleep.


	35. Little Sister

Trixie was getting dressed for breakfast when she heard a knock on her door, her sister's slightly opening it and peaking her head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course." Trixie said as she sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"I.. I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday... I only partly remember what he was like to you, and even at his worst he didn't do anything half as bad towards me. And still, it's not like I don't still sometimes feel guilty for missing him after everything I knew he did. It wasn't fair to attack you for running away... I get why you felt you had to... But I was only eight and I lost my big sister... I looked up to you so much, you know? I used to play around with my dresses and makeup in my bedroom and try to look like you. Then when I got older I'd constantly look through mom's old photo albums to even remember what you looked like. Every teacher I've ever had would talk about how tragic it was that you didn't graduate because your grades were so good and you were so talented. So I worked even harder to be just as good. I decided that I had to graduate because you didn't get a chance to. I almost thought I'd gotten an extremely glorified picture of you, but you look exactly like I how I'd imagined you'd be by now. And you're even living in LA, like some sort of freaking movie star..." Samantha said.

Trixie almost had to laugh, here what seemed like the entire world had an awful view of her, and yet in her sister's eyes she was some sort of superwoman.

"I had no idea you felt that way... As foolish as it may seem, I honestly don't think I ever really thought about how much me leaving would affect you. I did miss you guys alot tho... dreamed of returning home many times, but I was too scared. I'm sorry too by the way, for not being more considerate... I get that you still miss him, you were right, he is still your dad. I won't ever forgive him, but I won't shame you for missing whatever good parts he showed you. Also, LA really isn't as magical as I think you imagine it, and I am the furthest thing from a movie star... I am actually not anything glamorous at all. I'm a fuck up, Sam. You shouldn't want to be like me at all. Truth is I started working as a camgirl, like webcam porn stuff... I'm ashamed of it now, but I actually really enjoyed it. There were creeps of course, but I made a decent living and I was my own boss." Trixie replied honestly.

"I don't think there's anything wrong in you being a camgirl if it makes you happy. I will say it's a little wierd to think about my big sister doing porn, but I don't think you should be ashamed of it. It's a job and if it managed to get you a good life away from a guy whom you were terrified of, then I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Her sister said.

Trixie felt tears rolling down her cheeks, having expected an entirely different reaction.

"Thank you." The brown eyed girl said wrapping her arms around her sister. "When did you grow up so much, huh?" Trixie joked.

"While you were off having internet sex with yourself." Her sister joked back making Trixie scream laugh like a bird. "Oh my god, give a warning next time, you laugh like a fucking police siren." Sam added as she held her ears in a dramatic manor.

"Fuck off." Trixie responded with a playful shove.

"I like this.. having a sister to joke around with." Samantha admitted with a shy smile.

"Me too." Her big sister responded.

"Tracy, why did you leave LA? You mentioned that something happened, but what?" Sam asked after a while.

"Well, truth is I fell in love. She's amazing, just the best person and for real the most beautiful woman in the world, but she's also a really important business woman. She owns Zamo International, the hotel chain, and well some reporter found out that we were dating and they posted some really shitty articles about it." Trixie said, pulling up and example on her phone, looking through a couple before finding one with less revealing photos.

"Oh fuck, that's harsh... People are assholes. You looked happy together tho. Also... Trixie Mattel?" Her sister replied as she looked over the article.

"Ehm yeah, after I left I was a little scared of Robert finding me and I didn't really wanna be who I was, so I became Trixie Mattel instead. But well, now I feel the need to be anyone but Trixie Mattel..." 

"I like it, it suits you. You've never really been a Tracy, Trixie fits you better. Somehow, it sounds more natural." Sam said.

"Thanks, but I can't be that anymore, not with all this. That's why I left LA and Katya and everything." The brown eyed girl spoke.

 _"Girls! Breakfast is ready!"_ They heard their mom yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" Trixie yelled back.

"I get your point, but I don't think running away is the answer. Especially not from a name." Sam said as she got up from the bed and walked out. Trixie followed not long after, but just as she had reached the bottom of the staircase, the doorbell rang.

"Tracy honey, will you get that?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." The girl responded before opening the door to reveal an all too familiar face. The moment brought Trixie back to months before when the two had bumped into eachother randomly at a club, and once again her only reaction was to say;

_"Katya?"_


	36. The World Fades Away

_"Katya?"_

"Hi." Katya said awkwardly, only realising now that big romantic gestures to people who've run away from you, aren't as glamorous in real life as they may seem on film.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie asked.

 _"Who is it sweetie?"_ Trixie's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, just a friend mom, I'll only be a minute!" The doll yelled back. Katya tried to ignore how much it hurt to be referred to as "just a friend". 

"Uhm, well... So.. Here's the thing... Ehm. Fuck.. I swear I had like a whole speech prepared... Basically, I know you said you left for my sake, but Trix, my life is hell without you. I wanted to come right away, but I had some things to prepare first so that this could work. And if you just give me a chance, I swear I'll make everything good again. We can travel the world, we can move out of the country if you want. I'll take care of you, I'll be better, I'll give up the company if I have to, just.." 

"Katya.. Katya, stop. Please, stop." Trixie interrupted. "Please don't try to sell me on reasons to want you. I don't need you to find proof of why I should like you, you don't have to convince me of that.. I just.. I don't need you to fix something I'd rather forget..." The doll added sadly.

"Trixie, please just listen. Please.. Please, just give me a chance to explain. Forget the world for a minute, forget everyone out there, because their bullshit opinions don't matter. So forget everything and just answer this; if it was just you and me, would you still want us to be together?" Katya said, tears threatening to spill. 

"If it was just you and me.. Then, yeah, I'd want us to be together." Trixie admitted.

"Well, then that's all that matters. I love you, and it took me a minute to realise how much I'm willing to give up for that love, but now I know I'm willing to risk anything for that. And I have a plan. I've prepared a statement which will be released everywhere online by Andrew on my signal. That statement will remove any doubt surrounding what our relationship is, and if they still throw shit after that, then fuck them all. But I honestly think this will work, Trixie. I just needed something first." Katya said as she reached into her pocket.

"And what is that?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"Your hand in marriage." The other woman said as she got down on one knee and held out a pink diamond ring. "Trixie Mattel, or Tracy Martel, or Talulah Maraschino, or whatever fucking name you decide to live under, will you marry me?"

Trixie considered it for a moment.   
She had no doubts about marrying Katya. It didn't matter how short they'd known eachother, she knew marrying that girl would bring her endless happiness. It was all the other stuff that scared her. The media circus and all the online hate.

Could she really handle that?

Then she remembered what her sister had said about running away. Trixie had been running away since she was 16, maybe it was finally time to stop running...

"Yes, I will marry you." Trixie said with tears falling down her cheeks, as Katya slid the ring onto her finger before standing back up and kissing her.

"Oh my god, my baby is getting married!" They heard a woman's voice say from behind them.

"Mom? Sam? How long have you guys been standing there?" Trixie asked.

"Well, since Sam informed me of what all the drama was about and we decided that we needed to witness whatever grand romantic gesture Katya was going to do." Val explained. "Hi by the way, I'm Val, Tracy's.. oh wait, Trixie's mother." The woman added towards Katya.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Katya said with a cute little wave.

"Okay, anyways.. Katya, I don't want you to release that statement." The doll stated a little awkwardly. 

"What? Why not?" The blue eyed girl asked confused.

"Because I want us to hold a press conference together instead. I want to face my problems head on, I've done enough running. What I do isn't shameful and I wanna tell that to the world. I know you told me that and your parents too, but it took hearing it from my sister to make me really believe it myself. But now I do, and I don't want to be hiding myself away because then I'm making it seem like it is something I should feel ashamed of. When you find that something about the world is wrong, you can't just grin and bear it and keep quiet, 'cause then nothing will ever change. No one's attitudes towards something will change if everyone keeps accepting that it's something we should feel ashamed of. If I do that then I might aswell be saying that I think that what they're doing is okay. And that's not right. So I'm gonna speak up instead, and stand tall against the storm." Trixie said confidently, a flame of determination glowing in her eyes.

"You really are the strongest person I know. I love you so much, and I think it is a brilliant idea." Katya said, wrapping the girl up in her arms, loving the way they fit together perfectly.

They spent the rest of the day at Trixie's house, which allowed Katya the chance to get to know the girl's family, and Katya contacted Andrew and Ron to make sure a press conference would be arranged and ready by the time the pair got back to LA.

Everything was set up, now they just needed to head into the battlefield and hope for the best.


	37. One In A Million

"Katya? Katya, what are you doing?" Trixie giggled as the older woman lifted her up and threw her on the bed.

"I'm enjoying every moment of us being together again to the fullest." The blue eyed girl responded.

"Together again? We were broken up for like two days." The young girl laughed. 

"Exactly, that's like two whole eternities." Katya said as she pulled the girl's yellow checkered dress off. "You really are ridiculously sexy." She added as she stared lovingly at the gorgeous curves of the brown eyed girl. 

"Well, look who's talking. Honestly, someone your age should not be allowed to be this hot." Trixie said as she pulled off Katya's clothes. 

"Are you calling me old?" 

"Well... I mean, you said it." The doll replied teasingly. 

"Oh my god, you fucking cunt!" Katya laughed out as she pulled the girl across her lap, giving her ass a couple playful slaps. 

"Why don't you get on with fucking my cunt." Trixie joked, making the blue eyed girl release a wheezy laugh.

"Fine, hands and knees, baby." The older woman instructed as she gave the girl's ass yet another short playful spanking. 

Trixie got in position as Katya retrieved a strap-on and lube from her drawer. The blue eyed girl eased two fingers into herself, opening herself up gently before she spread lube on the dildo that would go inside her and slid on the belt, moaning loudly as the dildo brushed against her g-spot. She secured the harness and slapped the silicone dick against Trixie's ass, loving the way the soft flesh jiggled slightly at the contact. The doll wiggled her ass, knowing what was waiting for her, but Katya made no move to put it in her yet.

Instead she leaned down until her mouth was near the girl's core, hovering painfully near without making contact. Trixie whined softly as she felt the other woman's warm breath hit her needy center. Slowly Katya moved forward, licking a stripe up from the girl's clit and around her labia before pushing inside her. 

"Mmhmm, fuck that feels good..." Trixie moaned as the older woman's tounge fucked her.

Katya moaned against her, loving the sweet taste of the girl's juices. She circled her tounge inside the girl before pulling out and flicking it against the doll's swollen clit.

"Please Katya, more. Please fuck me with your dick." The brown eyed girl groaned out.

The blue eyed girl pulled away to spread lube over the large dildo, moving it back and forth against the girl's core to make sure her opening was wet enough.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, yes, so ready." Trixie responded before Katya pushed inside her. 

"Aaah! Oh god! Fuck, it's so big." She moaned as the silicone dick stretched her walls and reached deeper inside her than any of her previous dildos had. Katya continued pushing in slowly until the dildo was completely inside the girl, circling her hips once it was which made the brown eyed girl whine.

"I love you." Katya whispered as she leaned forward to kiss the doll's shoulder softly which made Trixie sigh as she relaxed around the object inside her.

"Oh, I love you too... Mhmm, you can move." The brown eyed girl spoke breathlessly. 

Katya pulled her hips back halfway before moving back in. Once she was sure that Trixie was loose enough, she pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, making the entire bed rock. 

"AH SHIT! God, faster Katya." Trixie groaned out. 

The older woman followed suit, thrusting faster but keeping the intensity of each movement. Each thrust reached deep inside the doll and made the dildo inside Katya move aswell, allowing them both to chase their highs at the same time. The blue eyed girl slapped the doll's ass, soft imprints remaining on the flushed skin.

"Fuck, you look so pretty, Trixie. So gorgeous babygirl. My pretty baby." Katya spoke as she rammed into the girl.

"Uh.. you feel so good, Kat. So fucking good. I'm so close." The doll moaned as she felt her body shake. 

With a few more deep thrusts they were both coming undone, the high of pleasure taking over. Katya's movements slowed before she pulled out completely, leaving Trixie's hole gaping and needy. The tight muscles clenching wantonly around nothing. The blue eyed girl undid the harness, removing her own dildo, before she threw the sex toys to the floor. 

Trixie rolled over, opening her arms sweetly for Katya to fall into. Skin against skin meeting eachother in the most intimate way. They say distance makes the heart grow stronger, but Katya more so thought that fighting to be together again was what had made their bond stronger. Once more something indescribable had changed between them, some deeper connection having miraculously appeared. 

"You know what you are?" Katya asked suddenly.

"Ehm, no." The doll said in a confused tone since the question had come out of nowhere.

"You're my gravity." 

"That's really cheesy, Katya." Trixie giggled, making the older woman pout in an overly dramatic way. "It's cute tho." The doll added, giving the older woman a sweet kiss.

"You're cute." Katya said, kissing the brown eyed girl's nose.

"I hope we'll stay like this forever. I've seen love change, I've seen the tables turning so fast it would give you whiplash. I know love's a blessing, but I've seen it so cursed, and I just.. I never want that to happen to us." Trixie said in a serious tone.

"That won't happen to us, I promise. A promise is a promise, and I give my word to you. I don't know the secret to destiny, but I still feel pretty damn sure that we were meant to meet. I love you endlessly, so let's throw all the worries into the abyss." Katya assured her, wrapping her up tightly. 

"Okay, let's throw the worries into the abyss... You know what you are, Katya?" Trixie said.

"No, tell me." The older woman responded as excitedly as a child.

"You're my one in a million."


	38. Face The Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fun fact, this chapter was supposed to come before the last one, but I uploaded wrong. However storyline wise it really doesn't matter much, so I'm keeping it like that, but I still think it's a fun mishap xD
> 
> Also shout out to LavenderBloom who actually drew some incredible drawings based on this story, which I'm so humbled and honored by <3 Thank you so much for supporting the story <3 If you guys wanna see the drawings, then here's a link: https://64.media.tumblr.com/df4494500831844a673ecb8b267d3fc9/939fd8dd0c8ae78d-f3/s2048x3072/73ec2d9b2df17a0776e75bf57649426c87e87648.png
> 
> And as always, a huge thank you for all the wonderful support <3

"You ready for this?" Katya asked the brown eyed doll next to her. 

"Yeah, let's do this." Trixie replied as they stepped out into the room at Zamo International where the press conference would be held. 

Cameras flashed and thousands of clicking noises filled the room as the pair walked towards the podium hand in hand. Katya adjusted the microphones, clearly far more used to these things than Trixie, and smiled reassuringly at the other girl before they both turned their attention towards the press.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming today. As I am sure you are all aware, earlier this week some news broke out about me, and some rumors and assumptions were made based on those news. We at Zamo International therefor decided to organize this press conference to clear everything up.   
Now, firstly I believe you all know the beautiful woman standing next to me, this is Trixie Mattel. No, she is not a sugarbaby, nor an escort, nor a prostitute. She is also not my girlfriend, she is my fiancé. And I am so proud of being able to call her that." Katya stated holding Trixie's hand up as they both smirked, the pink rock glittering under the light of flashing cameras. A gasp of shock surged through the press at the announcement.

"Now, Trixie has something to say to all of you. Trixie?" Katya added, handing the word over to her fiancé. 

"Thank you. First of all I would like to ask you something; does it feel fun to sit on your high horses and judge people? You all think you know so much about me. You create rumors and make assumptions, but you know nothing.   
I'll admit, when I first saw those articles, I wanted to run and hide away forever. But why should I run away from you guys? The reporter who took those photos in Saint-Tropez, whoever he or she is, they are creep. 'Cause who the hell takes photos of people while they're in a changing room? And why do you people support that?   
I work as a camgirl, I basically do amateur porn in front of a webcam by myself. And sure, it's not the most respected profession, but at least I don't take photos in secret of young girls while they are trying on lingerie." Trixie stated harshly as a silence fell across the room, guilty looks upon all of their faces. Katya squeezed the girl's hand and urged her to continue.

"You put me down, and you put down what I do, but you do far worse yourself. So what gives you the right to judge me? I do something that's frowned upon by society as a job, but that's all it is, it's a job. It's a job I do voluntarily, a job I enjoy, a job that harms no one, and a job that gave me the freedom to escape a person who wanted to severely harm me.   
Like I said, you know nothing about me.  
Hell, you don't even know my real name. So, let me introduce myself properly. Hi, my name is Tracy Martel. I was a straight A student who loved school. My stepdad was an alcoholic who was abusive to me, my little sister, and my mom. When I was sixteen I ran away from home because of his abusive nature. I worked my way from Milwaukee to LA, dime by dime. I changed my name to Trixie Mattel out of fear that he would find me. I joined a camgirl site in order to afford rent and because I never graduated high school due to me running away, which severely affected my job prospects. I made a good living, and met the most amazing person in the world. And I fell in love with her. I am not ashamed of who I was, I am not ashamed of what I do, and I am not ashamed of who I am. I love Katya Zamolodchikova more than anything in the world, and nothing you do or say, is gonna change that. Your words and your articles won't hurt me, because I won't let them, 'cause nothing I've done is wrong." Trixie said, holding her head high, an unbreakable aura of confidence surrounding her.

"God, I love you." Katya spoke as she wrapped the girl up in her arms and attacked her lips.

The blonde doll's statement spread like wildfire online, thousands of people praising her for standing up for herself and calling out the hypocrisy of the press, and soon Zamo International's stocks shot through the roof.

They had done it.   
They'd beat them all.


	39. My Secret Garden

"The venue of course has to be magnificent. It would be strange for someone like you to have a small waiting. What about a destination wedding to a castle?" Their wedding planner, Raven, suggested.

"Is that really needed? That sounds way too fancy, plus we already live in a mansion." Trixie said feeling out of place and awkward.

"Well, you just want it to be memorable, but we can think about that later. What about the guest list? Have you given any thought about how many people you'd like?" Raven asked.

"I think five hundred guests is good, and then press of course. We'll need a lot of space for press, we need everyone to see how amazing this wedding is." Katya said to their wedding planner making Trixie's eyes widen.

"Katya, oh my god, no." The doll said.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I don't want five hundred guests. I don't want a destination wedding or a castle. I don't want a media circus, I'm not doing that." Trixie said in an annoyed tone.

"Well babe, it's just normal, you know. There are a lot of people who'll want to be there, and then there's the press, and we might need a lot of space. It's like what Raven said, it would be wierd for someone like us to have a small wedding.." The business woman started to say, but Trixie just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room.

She walked out in the garden where she met Mrs. Zamolodchikova. Katya's parents had decided to stay to help with wedding preparations as the pair had decided to marry quickly due to all the press ruckus, which also meant that everything now was becoming a full on chaos.

"Trixie? Honey, what's wrong?" Pat asked kindly, wrapping the girl up in a mom hug.

"I'm just.. I'm not good with all this. I lived well in my apartment sure, but I came from nothing originally and I'm still not used to splurging like Katya does. Also, I don't want a wedding where I won't know half of the people there. 'Cause like, what's the point?" Trixie huffed out as they pulled back from the hug, sitting down on a bench as they looked out at the beautifully planted trees and flowers.

"I'm not used it either. We have never been rich, you know? But Katya... she's gotten used to that life. I don't blame her, but I think she gets lost in the expactations of her investors and the public. She wants everything big because she thinks that's what they expect of her, but I'm sure she doesn't actually care about any of that stuff." Katya's mother said.

"You really think so?" 

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure of it. All that girl really cares about is you, she just needs some help remembering what's important now and then." Pat said with a warm smile, giving the young girl's hand a squeeze before walking inside the house just as she saw her daughter exit.

Katya walked over to the doll, stopping for a second to admire the way the sunlight made her golden hair glow like a halo around her.

"This seat taken?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Not anymore." The younger girl responded, and Katya sat down seconds later.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. This is about us, and I've made everything about proving to the press that our relationship is real. I haven't given you the chance to say what you actually want." Katya said sincerely.

"It's okay, I just don't want our wedding to be about that. I know we got engaged quickly for the press conference and that we're getting married quickly to make sure that all remaining doubt goes away, but that should be enough." Trixie replied.

"That is enough, It's more than enough, and I should have never pushed for more. So, what do you want our wedding to be like?"

"I just want our closest friends, our family, and us. I want something simple, heartfelt, and true. Not something glamorous, showy and fake. I'd like us to get married here, right here in this garden." The brown eyed girl said as she looked around at the magnificent garden, admiring the wildness they'd managed to keep even tho it was such well-tended nature. 

"I think that sounds perfect. See, I told you, you're my gravity, you keep me grounded." Katya said with a smile, placing an arm around the doll.

"And as cute as that statement is, I still think it's cheesy." Trixie teased before leaning in to kiss her fiancé.

"You're gonna have to deal with that cheesiness forever." The blue eyed girl said as they pulled away.

"I think I can deal with that. Forever sounds nice." The doll said as she layed her head down on Katya's shoulder.

"It really does." Katya replied.


	40. You Belong To Me

It was a perfect day, the sun stood high on the sky, glowing candles in glass jars hung from every tree, and thousands of flowers bloomed around them as Trixie stepped out of the house in a white dress. Katya felt herself stop breathing as she saw her fiancé in her wedding dress for the first time. It was flowy, layers of thin tulle which you could partly see through, a sheer off the shoulder bodice covered with lace flower appliqués that traveled down onto the skirt, and on top of her head sat a pink flower crown, her hair underneath it styled in loose waves. The girl looked magical, almost like some sort of forest nymph as she made her way down the outdoor aisle hand in hand with her mother.

Katya herself had gone in the completely other direction, chosing a formfitted, but stylish pearl white suit. They'd kept it simple as per Trixie's request, having the wedding in the garden of the mansion and the reception inside in the large dining hall. The only guests there were the people who really mattered, all of Trixie's close friends, all of Katya's closest friends and colleagues, Trixie's mom and sister, and Katya's parents. Amy had offered to be their officiant, having apparently officiated weddings for friends before, and they'd settled for having two wedding photographers who's photos would we released to the public after the wedding.

As Trixie walked down the aisle, Katya heard an unfamiliar track start to play. They hadn't really discussed the music that much because for some reason Katya's mother had insisted that the responsibillity should be left with Trixie's mom. The sound of fingerpicking on a guitar filled the garden before the warm voice of a young girl accompanied it. It took Katya a second until she realised why it sounded so familiar, that was Trixie's voice. The lyrics were more than untradional for a wedding, but Katya didn't care, somehow that seemed to perfectly fit their love story.

_I see you stepping high with your tight blue jeans on  
Strutting like a button down paragon  
I reckon you're looking for some necking, yes I do  
Climb right on up into my manger  
But let me warn you 'bout one small danger, babe  
I can't shake the stranger out of you_

Trixie felt tears threatening to spill as she heard the recording play. It was a recording from not long before she had left Milwaukee for the first time. A recording she didn't know her mom even knew about. A recording of her and her grandpa playing together on his porch. Trixie had come to learn that her grandparents had passed away whilst she was gone, the news unsurprising but still heartbreaking. So, when the rusty vocals of an old man sang out from the speakers, her tears started falling uncontrollably. 

_I see you prancing and preening as smooth as you can  
You're hotter than the popcorn dancing in the pan  
Out to capture a chunk of rapture with someone new  
Well, I can hit the sack like an aristocrat  
If you're looking for a trick in a box of crackerjacks  
But I can't shake the stranger out of you  
Out of you, out of you, out of you  
Out of you, out of you, out of you_

"Mom, how?" Trixie said through tears.

"Your grandparents kept a box of things related to you, dad had it saved on a CD which they'd put there. We found it when we cleared out their house. I figured you'd want a bit of him with you on your wedding day, since he'd be the one walking you down the aisle if he was still here. I wondered for a while why he taught you that song, since it was made by Lavender Country and they were so known for their gay-themed music, but it made sense when you came home and told me you had a girlfriend." Val told her daughter.

"Thank you, truly thank you." Trixie replied as they heard the last verse play.

_So you're hot to trot for the next buckaroo  
Who's got the stuff to put a saddle on you  
Ride you higher in the fires of desire than you ever knew  
All your favorite fantasies will come to an end  
You'll be waking up tomorrow needin' a friend  
'Cause I can't shake the stranger out of you  
Out of you, out of you, out of you  
Out of you, out of you, out of you_

"Was that you and your grandfather?" Katya asked once they reached her and Trixie's mom had given her away with a hug to both the girls.

"Yeah, mom found an old recording. I had no idea it even still existed." Trixie replied.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, he did to, but yours is just wow." The older woman replied making Trixie blush.

"Thank you." The doll replied.

"Mom was right about leaving the music to your mom." Katya said glancing over at her own mother who was smirking in a _"I told you so"_ \- manner.

"She really was."

"Anyways, do you guys wanna get married today or tomorrow?" Amy joked, pulling their attention back on the actual wedding.

"Today, preferably." Katya replied with a beaming smile.

"Okay, great then, let's get started. Thank you all for coming, allthough there aren't a lot of us here, we have all come here today to celebrate the love of Trixie and Katya. When I first heard about Katya from Trixie, I knew she was special. Trixie never got truly attached to anyone, never trusted people to stick around, but she trusted Katya and she let her in. And I knew right away that they'd stay together for a long time. Trixie and Katya, have been together shorter than most people have before getting married, and yet I have no doubt that their love will last a lifetime. You two have found something that most people only dream of, something that's untouchable, even tho you've had to face the wrath of the world more than most. And today, the love between you will join you as one. Now we will hear the words the two of you most want to share with eachother." Amy said, perfectly calm and caring throughout her opening speech before she handed Trixie her pre-written vows.

"Katya, it's insane to think that all of this started with your unique screen name, but from the moment I saw the words Red Scare in my chat, I was intrigued. And you've never failed to fascinate me. We've both messed up and we've both run away in our ways out fear of the consequences from the world, but I am so proud to say we made it through because it makes me trust that we can face anything in the future. You made me feel good enough, you made me feel strong, and you've pushed me to face my battles. You have a view on the world that's unlike anyone I've ever met, and yet sometimes you really need to be pulled back to earth. But you are my one in a million, our love is one in a million, and I promise to protect that love beyond the end. Thank you for giving me a home again." Trixie said trying to hold back tears as she spoke, something Katya wasn't able to do at all.

"Oh shit, my makeup is gonna be completely ruined." Katya laughed as she took her vows from Amy.   
"Trixie, when I stumbled onto your stream, I never thought that I'd be marrying the girl on the screen, but your eyes hypnotized me from the very first second. You are the strongest person I've ever met, and tho you doubt yourself at times, I want you to know that you inspire me to be a better person. Like I've said many times before, you keep me grounded. And I know you find it super cheesy when I say this, but you truly are my gravity. I love you so much, and I can't wait to keep falling in love with you every day for the rest of my life." The blue eyed girl said, making Trixie's tears fall once again. Katya went in to kiss her but Trixie pulled back as the ceremony wasn't over yet, making the two of them and their guests break out in laughter.

"Wait until we're married!" The doll laughed out.

"Yeah, Katya no jumping the gun." Amy said through laughter. "Okay, Katya, do you take Trixie Mattel to be your wife?" 

"I do."

"And Trixie, do you take Katya Zamolodchikova to be your wife?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Katya, you may now actually kiss your bride." Amy said with a beaming smile.

Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie's waist, the doll's arms coming up on Katya's shoulders as their lips met in a perfect kiss accompanied by the loud cheers of their friends and family.


	41. I Do Like You

The reception was well underway, the three course meal being served and soon enough the speeches started. The clinking sound of a spoon hitting a glass was heard from Kim who took to the small stage they had set up in order for everyone to hear and see every speaker despite people continuing to eat.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kim, maid of honor and your toastmaster this evening. I know we have a couple speeches planned, but Trixie and Katya have also opened up the floor for anyone who wants to say or do anything.   
But to start us of I would like to give my little speech.   
Me and Trixie met in LA when she was still going by her birth name, Tracy.   
I remember meeting a girl who was so scared, claimed to have low confidence, and yet seemed so fearless.   
At the time I was still starting out and worked at a makeup counter and Trixie walked in, sat down in the chair and told me; _Give me a look that will make everyone think I have confidence._  
The first thing I remember thinking was; If you walk in anywhere like that, you already have confidence.   
But I of course did her makeup anyways, and when I finished she took one look in the mirror and asked me; _Should I be doing porn?_  
And I was like; _Sure if, that's something you wanna do._  
And this bitch literally came back to the store a week later and told me;   
_Kim, I signed up for a camsite, I'm a camgirl now and I love it. Oh, and by the way I have a new name, I'm now Trixie Mattel._ And from that day on, I knew Trixie would be an important part of my life because I've never met anyone else with that level of determination or someone who'll make those types of blunt statements. But over time I also realised that Trixie is quite soft and fragile, and she has some barriers that few have managed to break through. However like Amy said earlier today, Katya, you managed to break through them. And I am so happy that Trixie has someone like you in her life. I hope and believe your love will outlast us all. To Trixie and Katya." Kim finished, raising her glass in a toast, which everyone else then also did. Trixie got up from her seat and wrapped her best friend up in a hug before sitting back down.

"Okay, next up we have Andrew, Katya's best man." Kim spoke before sitting down.

"Hey everyone. My story with Katya isn't quite as colorful as Kim's as we only met through me starting to work for her company. So I rather wanna talk about your relationship with Trixie. You, Katya, you can be a sunshiny ray of joy or you can be a stubborn asshole. But you also keep your promises and you keep your morals, which very few in our line of business even come close to doing, and which I myself am not always the best at which unfortunately sometimes also leads you astray.   
You get easily angry, especially when you believe that someone hasn't done their job right because you always strive for perfection. But sometimes that anger gets too much for people, and things can get out of hand.   
I've always been used to being the one to defuse the situation when that has happened, but then Trixie entered your life. I was extremely sceptical when Katya first mentioned Trixie, and I was quite judgemental, but Trixie, you really proved me wrong on so many occassions. The way you manage to calm Katya down instantly is incredible to me and it speaks volumes about how deep and true your connection is. You're so much braver then I thought you'd be, and that bravery has proved to be stronger than any plan I could ever come up with. I love seeing Katya relax around you. Even when when you're just in the room, she seems more grounded, just as she herself said in her vows to you. You two compliment eachother perfectly, and I wish you nothing but happiness for the future." Andrew said before stepping down.

"Thank you, Andrew." Trixie said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, but I completely disagree about me being stubborn or easily angry." Katya said sarcastically with a laugh, making everyone else laugh aswell.

"Okay, give it up for Andrew. Next, Trixie herself has a little surprise for her new wife. Trixie?" Kim said.

Trixie stood up, gaining a very confused look from Katya as she took to the stage. The girl retrieved a semi acoustic guitar from the corner of the stage, plugged it into an amp and walked over to the microphone.

"Hi everyone. I'm used to speaking to an audience, but not one quite like this." Trixie giggled, laughter spreading across the room amongst their guests aswell. 

"Katya actually didn't really know they used to sing, well until mom played that recording of me and my grandpa today. So I was gonna surprise her by singing at our wedding, so thanks spoiling that one, mom!" Trixie joked.

"You're welcome honey, I'll be here all week." Val responded jokingly, making everyone laugh. Trixie couldn't help but take the moment to savor how nice it was to be able to joke around with her mom like that again before she kept going.

"But, Katya and most people here, also won't know that I used to write songs. And well, I recently started again and I'll say I am a bit rusty, but I wrote this for you, Katya. We've been through some ups and downs, but I know we'll always find our way home to eachother. This is called I Do Like You." Trixie said before she started playing and singing the intro.

_"And I don't like it when you're never home  
And I don't like it when I'm sleeping alone  
And I pick up the phone just to call you again  
You never say never but you never say when  
But I do, and I do like you  
And I do, and I do like you"_

Katya instantly knew that this verse was related to when they first started talking and dating. The way the blue eyed girl would be busy at work and would miss Trixie's streams or wouldn't have time to text or call. The way she'd promise to call back later, but could never specify a time.

_"And I don't like it when you call me out  
And I don't like it when you're putting me down  
Just picking me up on a Saturday night  
All 'cause you had to, had to be right  
And I do, and I do like you  
And I do, and I do like you_

_Why does the street get louder when it gets dark?  
Why do I feel that sound in the pounding in the shape of my heart?  
Oooh, oooh, oooh"_

Trixie's voice was incredible, and Katya didn't understand how she could possibly state that her songwriting skills were rusty. 

_"And I don't like it when I feel I've been had  
And I don't like it when I go to bed mad  
Just to wake up again in the middle of the night  
Why do you leave, baby, why do we fight?  
But I do, and I do like you  
And I do, and I do like you"_

The blue eyed woman laughed warmly through her falling tears, reckognizing the patterns of their more silly fights which were usually caused by Katya's own stubborness, or by Trixie feeling like she'd been getting to little attention.

_"And I go away, but when I come home again  
We'll find a way to go back and rebegin  
Back way to the stars  
Back into our hearts  
We can win  
Why does the street get louder when it gets dark?  
Why do I feel that sound in the pounding in the shape of my heart?  
Oooh, oooh, oooh"_

The last part was about Trixie running away to Milwaukee, there was no doubt about it. But Katya agreed, even if that were to happen again they'd find a way to rebegin. They'd always find their way back to eachother because that was their home. 

Katya stormed up from her seat and onto the stage as the song ended, wrapping the brown eyed girl up in a hug as soon as she had put away the guitar.

"I love you so much. That was incredible." Katya said, as she hugged the girl even tighter.

"I love you too." Trixie said before pulling back enough to lean in for a soft kiss, leading to all their friends cheering obnoxiously loud in the background, which made the pair pull away in laughter.


	42. Flower Road

Katya carried Trixie into the bedroom, determined to carry out as many cheesy wedding traditions as possible. The brown eyed girl giggled as her back hit the mattress like it had so many times before. Katya sooned joined her on the bed, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

"I love you. Wherever you go, or whoever you want to be, I promise, I'll always love you." Katya said as she kissed down Trixie's jawline and shoulder, her nimble fingers undoing the corsetted bodice of the doll's dress.

"God, I love you too, so much. No matter how stubborn you can be or how many disagreements we have to overcome, my love will remain the same. You're my forever and always." Trixie responded, pulling off Katya's jacket and undoing the buttons of her dress shirt.

Soon layers of structured cotton, soft silk, tulle and embroidered appliqués covered the floor, and their bodies connected in the most intimate way. Every touch fuelled by care, every kiss filled with love, both of them chasing the heights of pleasure until the world around them dissappeared.   
It was just them in that moment, the entire universe theirs as the night sky grew dark outside their window. 

"Pinch me, I have to make sure that all of this is real." Trixie said as Katya wrapped her arms around the doll. The blue eyed girl playfully pinched her ass, making Trixie yelp.

"It's real baby, it's all real." Katya replied.

"It just.... All this seems like a dream still, to have you next to me, to be wrapped up in your arms, it feels way too good to be true. I feel like I've wandered an endless road alone for so long, and then I met you and my entire life got flipped upside down. Through a simple comment you set our story into motion and it is like my very own miracle. It's like spring arriving after a long cold winter. You're everything I've ever wished for, everything I've waited for." The younger girl says with teary eyes.

"And you call me cheesy." Katya teased.

"Fuck off." Trixie replied with a cute pout which the older woman quickly kissed away.

"Seriously tho, I feel the same way. I can't believe I got this lucky. I love that no matter if it's a boring day, a happy day, a sad day, or a fun day, we always support eachother and we trust that we can lean on eachother. I'm not afraid to show you my worst sides because I know you'll correct them and try to make me improve myself, and I'm not scared to show you my weaknesses because you always make me stronger. You get me, I never have to explain what I feel in order for you to be able to read me. You get my humor, which I've never really felt with anyone else. Your patient with me when I'm acting like an asshole. Seriously, you're just so ridiculously caring. And I promise you, I'll do anything I can to make that spring last so we can walk on a flower road for eternity." The blue eyed girl said sincerely.

"Aaand, you're still the cheesy one." Trixie joked.

"You rotten cunt!" Katya laughed making Trixie laugh too.

"But yeah, I'd like an everlasting spring." The doll said, kissing Katya's cheek.

"We'll have it, I believe in us." 

"I do too, even tho we started with one of your god awful cheesy lines." Trixie teased.

"Hey, it was not that bad!" Katya argued.

"Oh, sure! Because; _Your eyes brought me here, is a completely normal thing to say._ " The younger woman replied whilst laughing.

"Okay, so it was a little cringe, but just imagine what would have happened if I hadn't written that comment. Fact is sweetheart, your eyes brought us where we are today." Katya said.

"Fine, I'll admit it, your cheesy line helped start our story, but please promise me no more." Trixie said.

"Oh babe, you know the cheesiness will live on. You're stuck with this forever, baby." 

"Forever, huh? You know, for some reason, that doesn't sound that bad." Trixie replied as she snuggled closer to Katya.

Forever for a love that never withers is simple. Even through the challenges that they'd face later in life, that love would never be shaken. That happiness remained as a constant as they walked on their flower road.   
And while their love was still just in early bloom, the coldness of the world would never reach it's pedals. Later on when their smiles had gained wrinkles that love would still be in full bloom, and even if the rain hit, they'd know it was only passing downpour, because their flower's beautiful season was never-ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the massive support for this book!   
> It's been really amazing from start to finish, and has made me so motivated to keep updating <3
> 
> If you're interested I have a new Trixya story out now called Little Miss Perfect based on the song of the same name, and I also have other completed Trixya stories.  
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
